new Discoveries
by Sora Moto
Summary: Yusuke wakes up to discover he has... dog ears? now he's gone back to the warring states period to learn about his dad and do something as part of a prophecy YYHIY crossover I bumped up the rating again cause of language it just keeps getting worse.
1. 1

Disclaimer: We don't own YYH or IY.  
  
~*~  
  
Discoveries  
  
by Sora Moto  
  
~*~  
  
After the jewel is completed, Kagome has a kid with Inu Yasha, but they can't get married because of Kagome's mom and grandpa. Kagome runs away from home after the well is sealed by Kagome's grandpa. She is disowned by her family and changes her name to Urameshi. Her child grows into a fine young man. He even looks human (no demon features). The boy's name is Yusuke. During his 15th year he dies after saving a kid from getting hit by a car. Thus the stories of 'Yu Yu Hakusho' take place, up until just after Yusuke defeats the last of the Four Saint Beasts in Maze Castle and returns home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yusuke, it's time to get up. You're going to be late for school."  
  
A disgruntled groan, followed by a couple of dull thumps and curses, is registered in response by the sheets and blankets which are now on the ground. A figure emerges from the pile and heads to the bathroom. When he get there he splashes his face with water and starts to brush his teeth. He hasn't really looked in the mirror. As he brushes his teeth, he gets a queer look on his face as if he realizes something isn't quite right. He ignores it and moves on to his hair.  
  
"YEOWCH!!!"  
  
"Is something wrong Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke ignores his mother and examines his face in the mirror.  
  
"What the HELL?!"  
  
"Yusuke? Yusuke, what's the matter?"  
  
Yusuke is tenderly touching the small black dog ears that now protrude from his head as his mother walks in.  
  
"Yusuke why didn't you answer my question...?" She trails off as she notices her son's new features.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Mom, what the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have dog ears attached to my head and," he checks his mouth, "fangs?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you, you're just getting some traits from your father."  
  
"What? Was my father a dog?"  
  
"No! Listen: you don't have to go to school today. In fact, I'm going to call the school right now and tell them you have a cold or something. Maybe this will clear up by tomorrow. I knew I should have done some research..." she trails off as she to the kitchen in order to call the school.  
  
"Did she just avoid my question?" Yusuke looks in the mirror. " What kinda weirdo was my dad anyway?" He finishes getting ready and heads to the kitchen to interrogate his mom.  
  
~*~ 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!! And neither do any of you other silly fanfic writers! HA!  
  
~*~  
  
Discoveries  
  
by Sora Moto  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke walks in just as his mom hangs up the phone.  
  
"Yusuke, we need to talk."  
  
Yusuke sits and waits for an explaination, but he doesn't need to wait long.  
  
"Yusuke, do you know why you've never met your father?"  
  
"I always just assumed he died when I was young."  
  
"Well, technically that is true. He actually died before you were born."  
  
"He did? How?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know he's dead. He would have come to find us if he was alive."  
  
"How come you never mentioned this before?"  
  
"Because it hurts to talk about him. I mean I don't even have a picture of him to show you. And before this morning, you wouldn't have believed or understood who he was."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"His name... his name was Inu Yasha. I met him on my 15th birthday. He... he saved my life many times, and because I loved him, my family disowned me." She starts to cry and Yusuke comforts her.  
  
"Why... why did they disown you for falling in love?"  
  
"Because of who Inu Yasha was and where he came from."  
  
"Why does that matter? Didn't he make you happy?"  
  
"Yes, he made me happy, he was even my brother's hero. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Yusuke, do you believe in demons?"  
  
Yusuke thought. "Why is she asking me this? How is it related to my dad? Was he a spirit detective too?" Then, he gave his answer. "Honestly... yes, I believe in demons."  
  
Yusuke's mother smiles brightly through her tears. "You're father was a half demon, that's why my family disowned me. They closed me off from him after they found out I was pregnant. I was asking them for permission to marry him, when they destroyed my only link to him."  
  
"Where did he live that you only had one way to get there?"  
  
"He lived five hundred years in the past, in the warring states period."  
  
Yusuke is shocked. He thinks to himself, "My dad's a half demon who lived five hundred year ago. I'll ask Botan to find some information on him. Maybe she can find out something."  
  
"Mom, what kind of demon was he?"  
  
"You mean you haven't figured it out?"  
  
Yusuke shakes his head no.  
  
"He was a dog demon."  
  
~*~  
  
Stupid little ending note: Yes, IY characters other than Kagome will show up sooner or later... 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu Yasha! We're just poor high school students with no lives or social status whatsoever! What ever made you think we were worthy of owning Inu Yasha?  
  
~*~  
  
Discoveries  
  
by Sora Moto  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome didn't return after asking her family for permission to marry him, Inu Yasha jumped into the well, but he couldn't get to Kagome's time. He was stuck in the warring states period. With grief evident on his face and in his heart, Inu Yasha promised he would find Kagome and help her raise their child. He also decided he would make an effort to cleanse the world of evil demons so that, when his child did come into the world, it would be safe for him/her.  
  
~*~  
  
Four hundred years later, a very old and worn man with white hair, golden eyes, and wrinkled dog ears is laying on a straw mat. Beside him lies a rusty, old katana. An old flea demon sits on his shoulder.  
  
"Myoga, the worst part of this is that I won't get to see Kagome or my child again."  
  
"Don't say that, lord Inu Yasha. I'm sure we'll be able to find them together."  
  
"Be reasonable, ya old blood sucker. I'm old and can't even leave my bed. What makes you think I'll be able to pull through?"  
  
Inu Yasha reaches over and picks up the sword.  
  
"This cave is well hidden. No one will find it unless guided here."  
  
"That is so, lord Inu Yasha..."  
  
"Myoga, I want my child to have the Tetsuiga and, as my father had it buried with him until I found it, I shall hold it until my child comes to claim it. Promise me, Myoga, that you will find my family and grant me my dying wish: my child shall wield the Tetsuiga, to protect all those he or she cares for!" stating that, the aged dog demon drew his last breath and died peacefully.  
  
As Myoga weeps for his late master, he pledges himself to the child of his master, as an advisor and a friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Present day, outside of the Urameshis' apartment building, a small flea demon followed the scent of someone he hadn't smelt in centuries. He hopped in through the kitchen window and calls out:  
  
"Lady Kagome, are you here? Lady Kagome?"  
  
A woman in her mid thirties comes running into the kitchen.  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
"Lady Kagome, I've finally found you."  
  
"M...myoga, is that you? Is it really you? But if you are here... Inu Yasha must be well!"  
  
The elated Kagome completely missed the sad look that crossed the old flea's features.  
  
~*~ 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If we did, then all the cute male characters (Sesshoumaru-sama and teen Koenma-sama for me, Inu and Hiei for Sora-chan) would be locked in cages in our rooms and the world would be a much happier place. Well, at least for us...  
  
~*~  
  
Discoveries  
  
by Fang-boy Fangirl  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Botan. I have a favor I wanna ask you."  
  
"You do? What is it?"  
  
"I want you to find me some info on a half-demon who lived in the Warring States period."  
  
"Why the sudden interest in this? You don't strike me as a demonologist. Oh well, I'll see what I can do. What kind of demon was he and what was his name?"  
  
"He was half dog demon and his name was Inu Yasha."  
  
If Botan had been holding anything, she would have dropped it, for when Yusuke mentioned Inu Yasha's name, she got slightly afraid. She knew about Inu Yasha and, to be honest, feared him slightly for his power. But to be asked by someone, who shouldn't even know his name, to find information on him was unthinkable.  
  
"May I ask why you want information on him, Yusuke?"  
  
"Well, ya see..." Yusuke trails off as his hand scratches the back of his head, knocking off the hat that was covering his ears. Botan gasps in surprise.  
  
He's kinda my dad."  
  
Botan faints dead away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nooo, it's not fair! We never had a chance to get together!" Kagome sat at the kitchen table, crying.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry. He grew old. Be happy that he died peacefully."  
  
"I know, it's just so hard. Just this morning I had to tell Yusuke about him."  
  
"You did? Why?"  
  
"He woke up with fangs and dog ears like his father's."  
  
"Oh, I see. It must have been quite a shock to the boy. Where is he now, anyway?"  
  
"He said he had to talk to a friend."  
  
Myoga nodded his little flea head.  
  
"Myoga, could you take me to see Inu Yasha? His grave, I mean?"  
  
"Of course, that's why I was looking for you. My late master's final wishes were that I find you and your child and bring you both to his grave so his heir could claim the Tetsuiga."  
  
"Thank you. I'm going to get ready. When Yusuke gets home, we'll go."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome. We shall."  
  
~*~ 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Yu-Yu hakusho but should Inu-yasha or Heie ever go up for sale I will out bid anyone who tries to buy them.  
  
*******************  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey, Botan. Come on, wake up."  
  
Yusuke tries to revive the blue haired woman, by shaking her gently. He has pulled them onto a backstreet wherepeople are less likely to hear them.  
  
*moan*"Oh, Yusuke! I just had the strangest dream, I dreamt that you told me your father was Inu-yasha, and that you had dog ears... on... your... head..."  
  
Apparently Yusuke never put his hat back on and Botan is able to see his ears clearly.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it?"  
  
"Nuuh. It's true. I take it you know who my dad is. Please tell me about him. I'd ask my mom, but she broke down crying just telling me what little she did. She doesn't even know if he's alive or dead."   
  
Botan comfortingly places her hand on Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke, Inu-yasha died 100 years ago. How its even possible he's your father is beyond me..."  
  
"My mom said she used to go between the present and the warring states period via a well on her property when she was 15. So that explains the how."  
  
"Yes, it does. It also explains why Inu-yasha became so depressed during that period. I quess your mother left him."  
  
"No, her family destroyed the well and disowned her for loving him."  
  
"Oh! Well that makes sense. I quess they weren't exactly thrilled with her choice in men."  
  
And so Botan shares the information she has on Inu-yasha with Yusuke.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, Botan, thanks for telling me all that. Its nice to know my dad was a good guy. I wish I knew where he was buried though, so I can pay my respects. Why don't you come back to my place. I think I should tell my mom my extracurricular activities now."  
  
"That's a good idea, Yusuke. I'd be happy to accompany you."  
  
**********  
  
"Mom, I'm home."  
  
"Good. Yusuke, come in here I want you to meet some one. He's an old friend of your father's."  
  
Yusuke and Botan exchange looks and head into the kitchen. When they gt there they see Kagome but they don't notice anyone else.  
  
"Uh..mom, there's no one here."  
  
"Huhn, oh! Yusuke who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, this is Botan. I have something I want to tell you mom. You remember that accident I had seven months ago?"  
  
"Yes, the docters said you were dead, but that is obviosly not true."  
  
"Actually.. It was."  
  
And so Yusukeshares with his mother and unknowingly with Myoga what has happened since he 'died'.  
  
*********  
  
"It appears the young master needs his inheritance more than I thought."  
  
"WHAAAA!?Who said that?"  
  
"Why, it was I. Myoga the flea, at your service young master."  
  
"Yusuke, this is your father's retainer, Myoga. He was with your father when he died and has been searching for us since so that you may get your father's sword, the Tetsuiga."  
  
"The Tet...Tetsuiga. You mean it really exists. I thought it was just a rumor. No one ever saw it when he wasn't fighting and even then it was rare."  
  
She says this with a look af almost absolute disbelief and shock on her face.(A/N:She must be getting used to things.)  
  
"Ahem, Lady Kagome. I beleive it would be wise to leave now if you wish to get to Lord Inu-yasha's grave before dark."  
  
"Oh, yes, let's go. Botan your welcome to come as well."  
  
"Thank you, but I really shouldn't intrude. This is a family matter. Goodbye."  
  
Botan leaves.  
  
"Do you need to get anything before we leave, Yusuke?"  
  
"No, let's go its about time I paid my respects to my father, but I am curious, why would he need a retainer?"  
  
"Well he was the son of the Great Demon of the West and he would have been rather well off if his brother hadn't kicked him out."  
  
"In other words, Yusuke, he was a lord's son, but not a lord himself."  
  
"Okaay..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Its a complicated matter."  
  
And so, with Myoga's lead, the trio sets off toward Inu-yasha's final resting place. 


	6. 6

I do not own Inu-yasha or Yu-Yu hakusho, I do however own this plot and will be very upset should some one rip it off. Thank you and enjoy. ;P  
  
**********************  
  
**********************  
  
Upon reaching the cave in which Inu-yasha rests, Kagome performs last rites and enters followed by Yusuke and Myoga. At the back of the cave lies a life size stone figure that looks like Inu-yasha, while he was in his prime. Every detail is exact, it is even wearing a rosary like Inu-yasha's, and in his closed hands is the Tetsuiga. Upon seeing this Kagome breaks down and cries.  
  
"Go on young master, take the Tetsuiga."  
  
"Alright."'So this is what he looked like, I can understand why mom liked him so much.'  
  
When Yusuke touched the sword hilt the statue began to glow and out from the statue flowed the ethereal form of Inu-yasha. the spirit drifted over to Kagome and hugged her, she continued to cry onto the ghostly shoulder of her late lover.  
  
"Sshh, sshhsh, its alright Kagome. You don't need to cry for me. Cheer up."  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
Inu-yasha looks up at Yusuke who is now holding the Tetsuiga, he smiles at him.  
  
"Kagome are you going to introduce me to my son?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Yusuke this is your father, Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha this is your son, Yusuke."  
  
"I see you got my ears."  
  
Yusuke reaches up to check his ears.  
  
"Yeah, they kinda just showed up this morning."  
  
"Do you like the Tetsuiga?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't know how to use a sword and it is kinda rotted. Do you mind if I take it to a restorer to get it repaired...?"  
  
Yusuke trails off as he sees the look of disbeleif on his father's face.  
  
"Uh, Yusuke, its a very good sword as is, it will change when being used to protect someone. and we can get you signed up for kendo so you can learn to use it."  
  
"Okay. Hey, I know, Hiei can teach me, I'll have to get Botan to ask him but I'm sure he'll do it."  
  
"Who's Hiei?"  
  
Questions Inu-yasha.  
  
"He's just a demon who works with me occasionally. He's really good with a sword and..."  
  
Inu-yasha tunes him out and turns to Kagome.  
  
"How long ago did you tell him about me? He seems to know alot about demons and spirits."  
  
"I only told him this morning when his ears showed up. Before I introduced him to Myoga, though, he told me he'd been made a Spirit Detective."  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"I don't know why and as for how, he said it was because of the accident seven months ago."  
  
"What accident? He wasn't hurt was he?"  
  
"He pushed a kid out of the way of a car and died."  
  
"But he's not dead, he's very much alive."  
  
"I don't know the details but he was revived and now he's a Spirit Detective."  
  
"I hate to interupt, but its almost dawn."  
  
"Dawn?! Oh, no. Listen Kagome, my brother may still be alive."  
  
"What?! But wouldn't he have made himself known or something."  
  
"Calm down Kagome, if he is still alive he will probably come for Tetsuiga. You can't let him have it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inu-yasha kisses Kagome deeply as the sun rises and dawn breaks. as he fades away he says...  
  
"I have to go now, so take care. I love you both dearly. Goodbye."  
  
And with that the great Inu-yasha departs this world, never to come again.  
  
***********************  
  
***********************  
  
I know its a tear jerker. Its so sad. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, yet, but someday I will mwahahahahahacoughcough. sorry evil rant had to do it. I'm sure you understand. Enjoy.  
  
********************  
  
********************  
  
Its a beautiful day, the sky is clear, the birds are singing and the final bell for school is ringing, releasing students from a hard day of school.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, where were you yesterday? You didn't go off and do that Spirit Detective stuff without me did you?"  
  
Yusuke looks up, he is still wearing a hat to cover his ears.  
  
"No, I had a family problem that required me to stay home."  
  
"Really! What was it? Nothing bad happened, right?"  
  
"Depends on your definition of bad, actually now that I think about it, Kuwabara, you know kendo, right?"  
  
"Well, kinda. I know how to use a sword, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I mean. Would you... would you teach me how to use a sword? It would really mean alot to me."  
  
"Why do you wanna learn how to use a sword?"  
  
"I'll show you why when we get to my place."  
  
"Alright, Urameshi, and I guess I can show you how to use a sword."  
  
*************  
  
"I'm home. Mom, you here?"  
  
"Yusuke, I'm in the kitchen."  
  
"Ok. I brought Kuwabara over, he's gonna show me how to use the Tetsuiga properly."  
  
"Ok, honey. Be careful not to hurt anyone."  
  
"Alright. Come on Kuwabara, I'll show you why I missed school yesterday."  
  
So Yusuke leads Kuwabara to his room and removes his hat.  
  
"What the hell is on your head, Urameshi? They look like dog ears."  
  
"They are dog ears."  
  
He replies with a slight snarl, showing off his enlarged canines. Kuwabara looks a little scared. Yusuke turns his back ot Kuwabara and gets the Tetsuiga out of his closet and shows it to Kuwabara.  
  
"Yesterday I found out about who my dad was, and got this," motions to the Tetsuiga, "as an inhertance. The ears and fangs I also get from my dad. They showed up yesterday, in the morning, apparently my dad was a half-demon. I wanna learn how to use the Tetsuiga so I can be a better Spirit Detective. Not to mention my uncle may come after it and I'll need to protect my mom and myself from him."  
  
"Why would your uncle be after this old peice of junk?"  
  
"Apparently it changes when being used to protect someone. My dad used it to protect my mom, but that doesn't matter, I promised that I would learn to use it and I plan to do just that."  
  
"Now that I look at it more closely, it does have an aura of power about it. So where'd your dad get this anyways?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think mom said it was made by my grandpa, and my uncle wants it because its a powerful weapon. But that's it."  
  
"Cool, so who's your uncle?"  
  
"I don't know. Some kinda demon lord or something. I think it was something like 'Great Demon of the West'."  
  
"Wow, so your, like, rich or something?"  
  
"Na, my uncle hated my dad and kicked him out. He hates my dad with a vengence. I asked Botan to find some information on him for me."  
  
"Talk about a disfunctional family."  
  
Yusuke glares at him.  
  
"So, what happened to your dad, did your uncle get him?"  
  
"No, he died before I was born. Its complicated, can we drop it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ah, young master. I see you're home, is this one of the companions you fight demons with."  
  
Myoga has arrived and he is perched on Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Wha?! Who said that?"  
  
"Why, that would be I, Myoga the Flea, I was Lord Yusuke's father's retainer and now I serve the young master, Lord Yusuke."  
  
"A flea! Bwahahahaha. Urameshi has a flea for a servant."  
  
Kuwabara continues to laugh.  
  
"He's not a servant, he's a retainer. Myoga, this is Kuwabara."  
  
"Aaahh, the doofus with the spirit sword. "  
  
"Hey! Who you callin' a doofus?"  
  
"Myoga, Kuwabara's goning to show me how to use a sword. *so be nice, you little bloodsucker*  
  
'he's so much like his father its scary. I hope he doesn't decide to start squishing me when I offend.'  
  
And thus Yusuke gets a teacher to teach him to use a sword.  
  
******************  
  
******************  
  
Please reveiw or you may have to wait a month or two for a new chapter. 


	8. 8

A/N: heya folks I love all of you for all the lovely reveiws I've gotten (hugs reveiws) they're so soft and cuddly. any hoo I had one person tell me I needed to make the chapters longer, well to bad I think you people would rather have shorter chapters and new chapters more often than long chapters that take me forever to post. which would you rather have.  
  
oh yeah don't own 'em, but wish I could (but who doesn't)  
  
*************************  
  
*************************  
  
In an office highrise building, the CEO of Akuma Technologies, is reveiwing a folder. The CEO is wearing an expensive white armoni suit and a boa draped over his shoulder. He has long white hair, held back in a ponytail, but his ears are concealed by his hair. His amber eyes thouroghly scan the information in the folder.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Interesting, I never would have suspected him to be my brother's son. I'm glad I've kept tabs on that girl. She certainly meant alot to my late brother."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, the stock reports from New York are in, would you like me to bring them up to you?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Jaken. Bring them up to me immediatly, oh and Jaken call my driver and have him prepare to take me to visit my nephew. Its about time I paid him a visit."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
********  
  
*Knock**Knock*  
  
"Coming." sings Kagome. After she opens the door she gasps. The reason she gasped being that the person on the other side of the door is none other than Sesshoumsru himself.  
  
"You! What do you want?" trembling as she asks. "If you've come for the Tetsuiga, its not here."  
  
"Actually, I'm not here for the Tetsuiga, I no longer have a need for it."  
  
"Then why are you here? I don't have anything you would want."  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? Can not a man visit his sister-in-law and nephew? I'm hurt." and he truely looks hurt, though Kagome still won't invite him in.  
  
At that moment Yusuke and Kuwabara come out of his room and see Sesshoumaru in the door and Kagome looking slightly nervous. Kagome doesn't notice the boys.  
  
"And I should trust you, why? You tried to kill me and your brother numerous times. I doubt you would have changed much since I saw you last."  
  
"But, Kagome I have changed, 500 years does that to a person. I no longer seek to possess the Tetsuiga, It means nothing to me."  
  
"I still don't trust you. How is it you know Yusuke your nephew? I mean you suddenly show up out of nowhere, and after all the pain you've caused, expect me to let you near my son. GO AWAY! I don't ever want to see you again!"  
  
"Well then, I quess I will be leaving. Good bye Kagome, good bye Yusuke. Here's my card though, in case you need it." And so Sesshoumaru leaves.  
  
After Kagome closes the door, she hisses, "Bastard." Looking up at Yusuke, "I'm sorry Yusuke, did you want something?"  
  
"No, I was just going to meet Botan to get some information on my uncle, I didn't know he would come and visit."  
  
"I assure you, Yusuke, Botan probably had nothing to do with his visit."  
  
"Alright, bye mom."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara leave.  
  
*************  
  
"Did it go well, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid it did not. Though, I am not surprised, she has no reason to trust me."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Jaken, I would appreciate it if you would continue to keep tabs on them. I may not be able to be an uncle or brother-in-law, but I will protect them in place of my brother."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
************  
  
"Yusuke, I found some information on your uncle."  
  
"Thanks, Botan. I appreciate it."  
  
Yusuke met with Botan in a cafe to discuss his family.  
  
"Well, it seems your uncle is a full demon and the Great Demon of the Western Lands. His name is Sesshoumaru. He is the CEO of Akuma Tech. He's very wealthy. Anyway, about 500 years ago he was a ruthless killer, killing anything from humans to other demons. Then he suddenly juststopped and started to protect humans and killed demons that threatened them. Much like your father did when your mother left. It also mentions a vague reference to a human girl. Apparently he began to travel with her around the same time he had a change of heart. Anyway, as the times changed, Sesshoumaru changed his tactics and became a wealthy businessman."  
  
"Well that's interesting. It also explains why mom hated and feared him when he came over. He certainly wasn't acting like he was a threat, then again Shorin( you know the little boy that Rando pretended to be) didn't exactly look like a threat either."  
  
"What do you mean 'when he came over'. Did he visit your house?"  
  
"Well, yeah. He wanted to get to know his family. Mom didn't trust him, though and he didn't get past the front door."  
  
"Well, from what I understand your mother didn't ever see a nice Sesshoumaru before so she probably had good reason not to trust him. Oh, yes. Before I forget, you have a new assignment."  
  
"Aw, man. Give me a break. What is it this time?"  
  
"There have been rumors of a soul stealer in the area. Koenma wants you to check it out. He also wants you to work with a couple of trainee Spirit Detectives, and advises you to bring Kuwabara along. That flea demon may be helpful as well."  
  
"Alright. Do I get anything to help me find this guy?"  
  
"That's what Kuwabara's for, he can sense the soul stealer, so he can help you find it. Good luck."  
  
Botan leaves.  
  
'I wonder who the trainees are?'  
  
************************  
  
************************  
  
So what do you think?  
  
How many of you can guess who the soul stealer is?  
  
Reveiws make me type more(I like the attention).  
  
Bye bye. 


	9. 9

A/N: Heyya peps  
  
melani: what are you getto now?  
  
Sora: whaaa?! you how did you get here I thought I had you busy pestering Ser.  
  
melani: I just wanted to help you with your fic.  
  
Sora: I don't need help, you goddess wanna be  
  
melani: you made me that way  
  
Sora: smarty pants. anyway congrats to those of you who correctly quessed who the soul stealer was.  
  
melani: but we aren't gonna tell you just yet who it is  
  
Sora: yup we want you to continue reading the story to find out  
  
melani: don't worry you'll find out this chapter  
  
Sora: you want to do the disclaimer?  
  
melani: sure she don't own 'em, but the story is hers so unless you want to piss her off don't try and take it as your own  
  
Sora: thank you and now on with the fic  
  
*******************************  
  
*******************************  
  
"I can't beleive we got talked into this" growled a guy with black spikey hair and a black outfit. He has a white strip of cloth wrapped around his forehead as well.  
  
"Hiei, you know your doing this so you can show Yusuke up."  
  
"Shut up, Kurama! That's not true."  
  
"Alright, calm down. Look Yusuke's here, we should make ourselves known."  
  
"Fine, but if the doofus with him annoys me, I will not be responsible for my actions."  
  
"Yusuke, over here."  
  
"K...Kurama, Hiei. What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We are the Spirit Detectives in training that are to assist you on this assignment."  
  
"What do you have on your head?" Hiei is looking at Yusuke's ears, which he is not trying to hide. The Tetsuiga is also on Yusuke's back but Hiei doesn't see it yet.  
  
"Oh, these?" Yusuke wiggles his ears. Hiei and Kurama nod with jaws drooping(A/N: just imagine Hiei mouth agap in surprise. I know its hard.) "They showed up a couple of days ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I get 'em from my dad."  
  
"Hey, guys something evil and powerful is coming our way. So keep your eyes open."  
  
"I bet its our soul stealer." Yusuke unsheaths the Tetsuiga.  
  
"Where'd you get that peice of junk?"  
  
"I got it from my dad, it was my inheritance."  
  
"Master Yusuke, I beleive I may know who the soul stealer is."  
  
Hiei and Kurama look confused and Hiei speaks up. "Who said that?"  
  
"Myoga, the flea, he's a flea demon and an old friend of my dad. Its a long story, I'll tell you later."  
  
They are interupted from further conversation by an ominous female voice. "What are you doing here? Get out. This is my forest and you are not welcome here, so LEAVE!"  
  
"Come out and show yourself, soul stealer."  
  
"Yes, face us coward."  
  
"I recognise that voice." mumbles Myoga  
  
"I don't care if this is your forest, we aren't leaving till we bring you down."  
  
"Fouls. You will all die."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke notices movement and dives out of the way just as an arrow embeds itself into the ground where he was seconds ago.  
  
"Impresive. You are fast boy... but I've fought faster."  
  
"Your nuts lady. Why don't you at least come out and show us who you are?"  
  
"Alright, I may as well. You won't last long anyway." Out of the shadows steos a young woman in miko clothes. She has a bow and arrows. Yusuke is greatly surprised and Myoga is shaking violently in fear.(A/N: I know its a wonder he hasn't wet himself yet.)  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"L...Lady Kikyo!"  
  
"Wait, your not my mom. Who are you?"  
  
"Young master, her name is Kikyo. she is extremely powerful. Do not underestimate her."  
  
"How do you know all this, flea?" growled Hiei.(A/N: He must be getting a Vegeta complex.)  
  
Myoga doesn't get a chance to explain, as Yusuke charges off with Tetsuiga at the ready. As he charges, Tetsuiga transforms. Yusuke doesn't notice right away, everyone but Myoga and Kikyo drop their jaws.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Did I miss something?"(A/N: Doesn't he always. by the way that was Kuwabara.)  
  
"At last, the young master can use the Tetsuiga."  
  
Yusuke slashes with Tetsuiga and nearly hits Kikyo. Yusuke finally notices the sword's transformation.  
  
"What the hell?! Is this what dad meant by it changing? Cool."  
  
"How did you get that sword, boy? I only know of one person who could use that sword, and he's been dead for 100 years."  
  
"It was the inheritance I got from my dad."  
  
"Who is your father, boy? I will kill him for robbing my Inu-yasha's grave."  
  
"First of all my didn't steal this, he got it from his father. And second my dad is already dead, he died 100 years ago. Finally, Inu-yasha doesn't belong to you, if he belongs to anyone its my mom."  
  
"You tell her Urameshi."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You don't know. Urameshi found out he was part demon a couple of days ago. That's his father's sword, Tetsuiga."  
  
"You mean that's Tetsuiga?! Kuwabara, who was Yusuke's father?"  
  
"Ah, some half-demon. I think his name was Inu-yasha."  
  
"I don't beleive it."  
  
Back to the fight. Yusuke's been slashing and dodging, while Kikyo has been using her arrows with skill. Eventually Yusuke gets hit by one. The arrow embeds itself into his shoulder causing him to drop Tetsuiga.  
  
"Uggh! Now I'm in trouble."  
  
"We must help him!" shouts Kurama, but he doesn't get to act on his words as a shadow races behind Kikyo. Kikyo has a shocked expression on her face. She falls to her knees then collapses forward. On her back are four long red gashes. Kikyo's either dead or passed out.(A/N: I hope you all know which one it is, she is after all already dead.)  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That was me, I thought you could use some help, Yusuke. I hope you didn't mind." Out of the shadows steps Sesshoumaru, Myoga cowers on Kuwabara's shoulder as he hides behind Hiei. Yusuke's scared but puts up a brave front.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What can't an uncle help his nephew?"  
  
"I demand to know what the hell is going on here."  
  
"Yes, I beleive we deserve an explaination, Yusuke."  
  
"Hmmm, all will be explained, but first we should do something with the preistess, here. Amazing that she is still around, I thought she would have left this world already."  
  
"You mean you know her?"  
  
"No, but I know of her. Back in the waring states period, before your mother disappeared, she was your mother's rival for my brother's heart. She died fifty years before your mother met your father, but was ressurected as a zombie bent on revenge against Inu-yasha. She tried to kill your mother more often than I did. She steals souls to survive, but I doubt I killed her, she is, after all, already dead." Sesshoumaru takes his leave.  
  
"Alright, how about that explaination?"  
  
******************************  
  
******************************  
  
Sora: Yeah, yahoo, I finally finished it, that was a long chapter.  
  
melani:*in a hush hush voice*come on, let's sneak up on her and scre her.  
  
*melani, id, and ego jump out and scare Sora half to death.*  
  
Sora: Yaaaahh!!!!!! What did you do that for?  
  
The three scarers: Run away, she's gonna kill us!*they run away*  
  
Sora: Oh, you'd better run.  
  
melani: Help us, please.  
  
id: yeah, you can help us by reveiwing.  
  
ego: yeah, for some reason they calm her down.  
  
all three:*still running* HELP!!!!!!!! please reveiw quickly. 


	10. 10

A/N: Sora: hello again my adoring fans, I finally got rid of those other three personalties that were onvading my space.  
  
melani: no, you didn't.  
  
Sora: ARRRRRRGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! go away! you pesky person they don't like you, or do you?  
  
id: yeah if you like us tell her.  
  
ego: of course if you don't like us you should tell her that too.  
  
Sora: okay then we'll put it to a vote, do they stay or do they go you decide.  
  
melani: wasn't there something else you wanted to say?  
  
Sora: ...uhm...oh yeah some of you have told me that I'd get more reveiws if I accepted anonymous, but I can't figure out how to change that setting so if someone who's really nice could tell me I'll change it.  
  
id: I don't think that's what she meant. are you sure you don't need to say anything else?  
  
Sora: nope can't think of anything else.  
  
ego: oh oh oh. pick me. pick me. I know. I know.  
  
Sora: show off.  
  
id: ok ego go for it.  
  
ego: Sora does not own these characters they belong to their respective creators.  
  
Sora: oh yeah the disclaimer, why didn't someone remind me.  
  
*they all shake their heads sadly and moan in defeat*  
  
melani: how pathetic. lets get on with the fic.  
  
******************************  
  
******************************  
  
One explaination later, they all understand about Yusuke's newly discovered heritage and Myoga explained who kikyo was in more detail.  
  
"So you're one quarter demon and the nephew of the Great Demon of the West."  
  
"Uhhuh."  
  
"And when were you going to tell us this?"  
  
"After the assignment. Like I said I would."  
  
"Inu-yasha... hmmm... Why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
"What is it, Kurama? Did you know my dad?"  
  
"No, I never met the guy. However... I think my dad may have known him, when he was a kit."  
  
"Your a demon, right?" Kurama nods in the afirmative. "What kind of demon, may I ask?"  
  
"A Kitsune. Why do you ask Myoga?"  
  
"Just curious. Who is your father? If he knew Inu-yasha, I probably knew him as well."  
  
"His name is Shippou."(A/N: please nobody hurt me. one of my friends already chewed me out about this and I'm not changing it.)  
  
"Ahhah, so the little kit grew up and had kits of his own. Its nice to met you, your father was a traveling companion of Lord Inu-yasha's and Lady Kagome's. After Lady Kagome was shut off from the waring states period, he was the only friend, other than myself, that Lord Inu-yasha had. Shippou saw Lord Inu-yasha as a big brother. After he reached adulthood, he went off on his own."  
  
"Hey, Kurama, you wanna meet my mom? I'm sure she'll want to know how your old man's doing these days?"  
  
"Sure, it would be nice to meet her after all we've heard of her."  
  
So they go to Yusuke's place to meet his mom.  
  
***********  
  
"So, you're Shippou's boy. Its so nice to meet you. How is your father doing?"  
  
"I really don't know, I haven't seen him for a while. We've kind of gotten out of touch."  
  
"Oh, yeah, mom, we ran into another acquaintance of yours today. Her name was Kikyo."  
  
"You mean she's still walking dead?"  
  
"No, we sent her back to spirit world, hopefully she can rest in peace."  
  
"Is that how you got that wound on your shoulder? So, how did you beat her?"  
  
"Yeah, she got me with an arrow, but I didn't beat her. Sesshoumaru did."  
  
*******************************  
  
*******************************  
  
Sora:Ack! writer's block. evil evil writer's block. WAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!  
  
melani: please reveiw  
  
id: yeah, not only do they shut her up...  
  
ego: but you can give her suggestions on what should happen next.  
  
id: the more reveiws and sugestions she gets...  
  
melani: the more she'll write.  
  
ego: if your wondering what you could suggest, think about what other characters she should introduce.  
  
id: yep, but remember this Naraku is dead!  
  
*sign* Pervert Parking Only  
  
Guess where Miroku's parking spot is. 


	11. 11

Sora: I don't own the Inu-yasha gang or the Yu-yu Hakusho gang. there I said it you happy.  
  
id, ego, melani: Yep, on with the fic!  
  
***********************  
  
***********************  
  
In a quaint little cafe sit two people. One has blue hair pulled up into a high ponytail, she is wearing pink shirt and blue jeans, she has a brown leather jacket drapped over the back of her chair. The person sitting across from her appears to be a young man, his red-brown hair is cropped short but still has a wild edge to it, his green eyes go well with the green flannel shirt and loose blue jeans he is wearing.  
  
The girl speaks first, "So, why did you ask me to come out here?"  
  
"I was hoping you could find some people for me."  
  
"Now that depends on who you want found."  
  
"Well the first one shouldn't be to hard to find, he was a notorious theif before he disappeared. I'm sure you can find him."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Alright, actually I can take you to him after our meeting, if you like?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
The girl quirks an eyebrow at the young man before continuing, "And who are the other people you want me to locate?"  
  
"There's only one other, and I'm sure she'll be harder to find."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I only know two bits of information about her that could be useful to finding her."  
  
"Really, so what's the information you've got on her."  
  
"She lives, or used to live, in a shrine in Tokyo."  
  
"What's the other bit of information you have on her?"  
  
"Her name is Kagome."  
  
****************  
  
*knock**knock*  
  
Kagome goes to answer the door muttering to herself about who it could be. She opens the door to reveal the two people that had been sitting in the cafe. The young man looks like he is about to pounce on Kagome. "Oh, hello Botan, come on in. I was about to have a drink, would you and your friend like some. Oh, and if you're looking for Yusuke, he's with Kuwabara practicing."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Urameshi..."  
  
"Please call me Kagome. Being refered to as misses makes me sound old."  
  
"Alright then, Kagome. Actually I came here to see you. Well actually my companion said that he has being looking for you."  
  
"He has," to the young man,"You have?"  
  
The young man suddenly changes in a puff of smoke, to become a little boy with a fox tail and bushy red hair held in a ponytail, leaping at her he shouts "KAGOME!!!"(A/N: no Shippou does not still look like a little kid, what you saw before was his true form, he changed so Kagome would recognise him.)  
  
Kagome holds her arms out and catches him as he jumps into her arms. "SHIPPOU!!!!"  
  
"Kagome, I missed you so much." He snuggles with as he did when he was little.  
  
"*cough*cough* Excuse me, but Shippou aren't you a little to old to be doing that?"  
  
Shippou blushes and jumps out of Kagome's arms and changes back to his true form.  
  
"Shippou, you've grown so much. You're no longer the little kit I used to save from Inu-yasha."  
  
"Yes, well a person can grow alot in 500 yrs."  
  
"Oh, you've just got to tell me all about what's happened. What happened to Naraku? What about Miroku and Sango? Did they ever get married? Did they ever save Kohaku?..."  
  
"Wooa, slow down, Kagome. One question at a time. I'll start with what you've already asked." So Shippou explained how they defeated Naraku and Kagome broke down into tears as she learned that Sango had to kill her brother to save him from Naraku's evil grasp, and cried tears of joy as she heard about Miroku and Sango's wedding. She was even happier to find out that their first born was not born with the wind tunnel curse, as it did die with Naraku.   
  
"So what did Inu-yasha do with the jewel when it was completed?"  
  
"Well he gave it to Kaede, and when she died she gave it to Miroku and told him to pass it down through his family."  
  
"I'm glad Inu-yasha was responsible and gve it to Kaede, but... but why didn't he use it to become a full demon so he could live to see me and Yusuke?"  
  
"He was afraid it would change him and make him a danger to you. He kept insisting that you liked him the way he was and wouldn't have wanted him to change."  
  
She tears up at hearing this and Shippou offers his shoulder for her to cry on.  
  
*********************************  
  
*********************************  
  
Sora: So what do ya think?*looks at audience* hello anybody there? Well if I don't get any reveiws I may not UPDATE EVER. Oh, and I am still accepting suggestions for future chapters. So yeah please reveiw and I'll update.  
  
melani: do you really think threatening them will work?  
  
Sora: It better, I'm serious, and I'm out of ideas on what to write I need those suggestions. 


	12. 12

Sora: well, I felt miserable today. I have a very high temperature and earlier I couldn't even move I was so stiff.  
  
melani: in other words you can thank ibuprofen for this chapter.  
  
Sora: hey don't be giving away my secrets.  
  
id: why not?  
  
Sora: YAAAAAAH!!!! don't scare me like that.  
  
ego: you mean like this?  
  
Sora: YAAAAeeeess.  
  
melani: she doesn't own these characters, so don't sue her.  
  
ego: yeah we're all she's got.  
  
Sora: DIIIIIIIE!!!!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
*******************************  
  
Shippou is about to leave with Botan, when Shippou stops in the door and turns to Kagome, "What's wrong, Shippou?"  
  
"Can you hold me again? For old times sake."  
  
Kagome thinks about it for a bit, "Alright, but only cause I miss it too."  
  
Shippou changes back into his child form and jumps into Kagome's open arms to be cuddled.  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara are on their way back from their first day of training with Tetsuiga. Its been a couple days since they had battled Kikyo and were tring to satiate Yusuke's mom by training with Tetsuiga.  
  
On the way back they run into Kurama.  
  
"Hey, Kurama. Whatcha doin' out here?"  
  
"Waiting for you actually. I don't suppose your mother would talk to me some more about my father?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" gives Kurama a puzzled look.  
  
In answer to Yusuke's unasked question Kurama explains how he doesn't really remember his father all that well and would like to learn about him.  
  
*********  
  
The group reaches Yusuke's apartment and splits up, Kuwabara leaves to go to his house. Out side the apartment door is a little kitten. It is cream colored with black stripes and... "Does that cat have two tails?"  
  
"I beleive it does. strange that its sitting outside of your apartment."  
  
Yusuke opens the door and the kitten rushes in. Inside the door he sees Botan and his mom who is holding a little kid with a fluffy tail and cuddling him like her life depends on it. she is interupted however when the kitten also jumps into her arms.  
  
His mom looks surprised and then a huge smile graces her face and her cuddling of the two adorable creatures she is holding continues with gusto.  
  
"Uh, Mom? What's going on? Why are you cuddling a stuffed animal and a two-tailed cat?"  
  
Kagome looks up at Yusuke, surprised.  
  
"HEY! Who are you calling a stuffed animal?" Shippou jumps from Kagome's arms and turns into a big pink bubble/ballon thing and chews on Yusuke's head.  
  
"Hey, get offa my head you little brat." Yusuke tries to pry Shippou off of his head.  
  
Kagome gives them both a 'you had both better stop acting like little kids or neither of you is getting desert' look. Needless to say they both quit and Shippou returns to Kagome's arms.  
  
"I think it would be best if you returned to your real form so there is less confusion."  
  
"Ok, Kagome." He returns to his adult form and looks sheepish.  
  
Botan speaks up when she finally notices Kurama. "Oh, Kurama," Shippou perks up at this, "we were just about to look for you."  
  
Confused, "Why?"  
  
"Botan, maybe we should start with introductions."  
  
"I like that idea. Why don't we start with the funny looking cat?"  
  
Kagome looks like she's noticing the cat for the first time, "Oh, her? Her name's Kirara. She's the companion of an old friend of mine from the Warring States Period."  
  
"I was wondering what happened to her. She traveled with Inu-yasha and I for a while then left. I always assumed she went back to Sango."  
  
"Woa, you knew Inu-yasha? Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Yusuke, of course he knew Inu-yasha, he's Shippou."  
  
"You're Shippou?!"  
  
"Yep." Turns to Kurama, "Its been awhile hasn't it, son?"  
  
"Yes, it has been, nearly 20 yrs."  
  
"Well, I would have visited sooner, but 16 yrs ago you just disappeared. What happened?"  
  
"I was being hunted and got shot, after that I hide misself in the human world as a human."  
  
"Ah, that explains the new look. Though I always liked your white hair and ears, they always reminded me of Inu-yasha." turns to Kagome, "Which reminds me, I still have that picture you took of all of us together."  
  
"You're kidding? That was... I mean how did it survive 500 yrs, it was only a polaroid?"  
  
"I took very good care of it, Inu-yasha wore his out after 10 years, he kept looking at it every night just so he could see your face." Pulls out a worn but still in good condition polariod photo. The phot is a group picture of (from left to right) Miroku, looking stoic and innocent even with the red handprint fresh on his face; Sango, looking a little pissed but having a playful light in her eyes; Inu-yasha, he's actually smiling, holding a transformed Tetsuiga over his shoulder with his arm wrapped possesively around Kagome who is smiling cheerfully and leaning slightly into Inu-yasha; Kirara in her larger form is sitting nicely looking as cute as a giant fire cat can; Shippou is sitting on Kirara's head looking ready to bounce all over the place(basically as cut as shippou can look); and last is Kaede, looking as she ussually does.  
  
****************************  
  
****************************  
  
Sora: okay there's that chapter. *turns to melani, id, and ego who are tied together, gagged and cowering in a corner* as for you three I'm gonna have some fun with you...right after I give the credit where its due. Thank you, Shadowy Tenshi-chan for this wonderful idea, I did change the fact that you didn't introduce Kirara but I wanted to introtuce that cute little kitty. *turns back to the bound and gagged trio* hehehehehe... should I stretch your ears like rubber bands or see how big I can make your mouths or should I deep fry you and eat your crispy remains...  
  
melani: *finally got the gag off* Please reveiw it might distract her. I don't want to be deep fried, its bad for my skin.  
  
Sora: Mwahahahhaha... 


	13. 13

Sora: HEY! Why aren't you people reveiwing? Well I just fixed the annonymous review thingie, I now accept them, so reveiw when you finish reading.  
  
melani: she doesn't own these characters.  
  
id: but she owns us.  
  
ego: how unfurtunate  
  
Sora: shut up, stupid voices in my head*perks up* hey I can delete you. MWAHAHAHAHA...  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
"Ah, what a beautiful day," Yusuke stretches as he walks down the street, "Wonder if I should head to school. Naw, its to good of a day to waste in shool." Yusuke continues to walk aimlessly down the street, not really paying attention to where he's going. Which is how he walks right into someone. This someone happens to have black hair, which is held together in a high ponytail, and brown eyes. He's wearing mostly brown, brown T-shirt, brown khaki shorts, brown hiking boots, brown bracers, and a brown head-band.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're goin' runt"  
  
"Gladly mister" Yusuke mutters under his breath, "Jerk."  
  
The guy in brown grabs Yusuke by the arm and gets in his face, the sudden change in direction causing Yusuke's hat to fall off(A/N: Yes, his hat is back on. Just assume that if he's in public he's got it on unless I tell you otherwise.). "Listen, punk, I don't have time to deal with you right now so..." the brown guy sniffs Yusuke a couple times and shifts his attention from his face to his ears. "What the hell?" He snarls at Yusuke, "Who are you and why do you smell like Kagome?"  
  
Yusuke glares back at the guy in brown, and coolly replies, "What's it to ya?"  
  
Thouroghly pissed off now he throws Yusuke into a nearby alley, and goes in after him. "You're going to tell me where she is, now. Kagome's my woman, and I won't let some punk like you, near her. Now, tell me where is she?" He emphasizes his point by slamming his fist through a wall.  
  
*gulp*'When will I learn to keep my mouth shut'  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile Keiko and Kuwabara actually went to school, and since they're friends, they talked before school.  
  
"I can't beleive he's skipping school again! What could possibly be so important that he would skip school? Oooooh, the next time I see him he is in so much trouble."  
  
"Yeah, that punk the least he could do is show up now and then."'Urameshi, you better show up and make Keiko happy. I'm afraid of what she might do if she doesn't find you.'  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara."  
  
"Hey, Botan. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, you know, same ol', same ol'. I don't suppose you know where Yusuke is. I've been looking all over for him."  
  
"No, I haven't seen Urameshi since yesterday."  
  
"How about you, Keiko?"  
  
"Not a clue. Bye Botan, Kuwabara, I have to get to class." Keiko leaves.  
  
"Good now I can tell you why I'm really here."  
  
"You mean you're not looking for Urameshi?"  
  
"I am, but I need your help to find him. He's missing, and he's got a mission, too."  
  
Really, maybe I can help with the mission instead of putting you through the trouble of finding him."  
  
"I doubt it this mission requires Yusuke to handle it. You really don't know where he could be?"  
  
"Well he usually hangs out downtown near the clubs and stuff when he skips school. I'll show you where it is."  
  
"Wait don't you have school?"  
  
"Yeah, but finding Urameshi seems more interesting right now."  
  
"Alright, but I hope we find him before he gets into too much trouble."  
  
***********  
  
Back to Yusuke and the guy wearing all brown.(A/N: I know I should really give him a name. Don't worry we're getting to that.)  
  
A bloody and beaten Yusuke stands his ground in the alley, facing off against his assaillant. "Just, who the hell are you mister?"  
  
"My name is Kouga(A/N: Okay, raise your hand if you saw that one coming a mile away. Tell me in your reveiw when you figured it out.) and I'd appreciate it you quit acting tough and jist tell me how you know Kagome and where she is. I really don't want to kill you."  
  
"You know, you're not the first person to threaten me. You wanna know what happened to the last guy..." Yusuke prepares his spirit gun to fire, "He didn't live long enough to carry out his threat...Spirit Gun!" Kouga's eyes widen as he prepares to defend against the attack. Yusuke's attack plows into Kouga and throws him out into the street. Kuwabara and Botan just happen to walking by on the other side of the street and see Kouga flung from the alley by Yusuke's spirit gun.  
  
"What the hell? I think we found Urameshi, Botan."  
  
"I beleive we also found the object of his next mission as well."  
  
Yusuke limps from the alley, 'Damn I wish I had Tetsuiga.'  
  
Kouga slowly sits up, "What was that you were saying about the last guy not lasting, punk."  
  
Botan and Kuwabara rush over to Yusuke and Kuwabara brings out his spirit sword.  
  
"Hey, you two are just in time to see me beat this guy to a pulp."  
  
"Yusuke, that's not just an ordinary guy that's Kouga."  
  
"Yeah, I know. We've been introduced."  
  
"I'm sure you have been, but you probably don't know that he escaped from the spirit world mental health center."(A/N: Sorry to all you Kouga fans, but after 500 years of obsessing over Kagome has to have some kind of consequences.)  
  
"Really what was in there for?"  
  
"He was obsessed with a girl during the warring states period, she was human and must have died nearly 500 yrs ago."  
  
"Uh, Botan, this girl doesn't have a name does she?"  
  
Botan doesn't get to answer as Kouga rams Yusuke and holds him by the throat against the wall. "This is the last time I'll ask you, WHERE IS KAGOME?"  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
"Urameshi isn't that your mom's name?"  
  
Kouga drops Yusuke and advances on Kuwabara. "What did you say, boy?"   
  
Kuwabara backs up, not liking the look in Kouga's eyes. However Kuwabara is saved from certain torture by an arrow embedding itself between himself and Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, back off!"  
  
Everyone turns to the new comer and they are mostly surprised by who it is. Standing in the middle of the street, arrow notched and bow drawn, is a very angry Kagome. "That was not a request, Kouga." Kouga backs off.  
  
"Mom, what... how...?"  
  
Keeping an eye on Kouga, Kagome lowers her bow and walks over to Yusuke. "I thought you might want this?" She hands him the Tetsuiga.  
  
Kouga's eye starts to twitch as the peices start to come together, 'What's going on? Why did Kagome stop me? She's my woman. So why does that punk call her mom? And why does he have the Tetsuiga?' *long pause while he figures this out* 'He's got Dog-turd's sword and his ears and he's calling Kagome mom, which mean's...' "Kagome how could you let Dog-turd father your child, you're my woman?"  
  
"NO! Kouga, I'm not your woman. I never have been and never will be. And show some respect, Inu-yasha's been dead for along time." Kouga looks at Kagome and sees a great sadness in them, even with the angry look on her face tears spill from her eyes. She turns away to look at Yusuke and notices all of the cuts and scrapes on him, as well as his energy drain from firing his spirit gun. "Yusuke, you're a mess. And shouldn't you be in school? Here let me." Yusuke doesn't know what to think as his mom hovers her hands over him and they start to glow. Yusuke's wounds start to heal and his spirit energy goes back to full strength by the time her hands stop glowing. "There all better. Now, off to school. You to Kuwabara. Go."  
  
********************************  
  
********************************  
  
Sora: I know its not much of an ending, but I again have writer's block I need suggestions for villians and/or whether or not I use the rescue Yukina arc. Oh yeah and I changed this to PG-13 for the language, Please reveiw I won't post again until I get a good idea and have time to write it. so hurry with those suggestions or it could be awhile. 


	14. 14

Sora: Waaaaaaaahh...*sniff**sniff* Waaaaaaaaaaaaahh...  
  
ego:*covers ears* would someone please shut her up?  
  
id: I think she's crying cause she doesn't own these characters.  
  
melani: I don't think so, I heard her say something about reveiws.  
  
ego:*still covering his ears* I don't care, someone just hit her mute button.  
  
id: jerk*hits ego and knocks him out cold, then turns to melani* you think she's not getting many reveiws?  
  
melani: *shrugs shoulders* maybe.  
  
Sora: *sniffle* You people are good. *sniff* I can't beleive so many of you jumped ahead and said what was going to happen next.*sniff*   
  
id, ego, melani: you mean that's what you were wailing about?  
  
Sora:*sniff* well, yeah.  
  
*id, ego, and melani facefault*  
  
Sora: -_-| let's start the chapter.  
  
*****************************************  
  
*****************************************  
  
'I can't beleive I got talked into cleaning the attic.' Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, is in the attic of their house, cleaning. 'Ugh, where did all of this junk come from? I swear we are such pack rats.' She moves some boxes to one side, 'We could probably sell these old clothes in a garage sale.' Behind the boxes is a dusty oak box, ' This looks old, wonder what's in it?' She starts to walk over to the box but pauses, 'What's this strange feeling I'm getting from that box?' Continues on her way to the box and opens it up. Dust is kick up like a dust storm in the sahara, making Shizuru cough *cough* 'How long has this been up here?' When the dust clears, Shizuru looks at the contents of the box. She pulls out black and purple glove with a brass ring as the only finger, wrapped around the glove are prayer beads. 'Well this is odd. Wonder what else is in here?' She continues to dig through the box pulling out black catsuit with strange armor attached and a strange face mask like object. 'Okaay..., this is weird.' continues rumaging and pulls out a short sword, 'Must go with the catsuit.' Shizuru sees a pink glow coming from under some of the clothes, 'What could that be?' She reaches in and pulls out a large pink gem on a chain of shells. 'This is pretty. Wonder what its doing up here?' she puts the jewel down and pulls out a large book that looks like it came from the fuedal age. 'Huh, what's in here?' She opens it up and almost misses the a small picture that falls out of it. Picking up the small, polaroid sized picture, she looks at it. And is surprised by what she sees.  
  
***************  
  
After sending Kouga back to spirit world, Kagome invites everyone over to the apartment for tea.   
  
Once there Kagome goes to get the tea while Yusuke talks with Kuwabara and Botan, who is petting a sleepy Kirara.  
  
"So that guy was obssesed with your mom during the warring states period?"  
  
"Apparently. He musta had a pretty dangerous crush on her to act that way. Botan, there aren't anymore psychopaths in spirit world from then, that might know my mom, are there?"  
  
"Not that I know of Yusuke."  
  
*knock**knock*  
  
They hear Kagome go to answer the door, "Hello, is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah is my brother, Kuwabara, here?"  
  
"Yes, he's here why don't you come in. I was just about to serve some tea."  
  
"Thanks." They hear whoever was at the door come into the main room of the apartment.  
  
"Hey, sis weren't you supposed to be cleaning the attic for the garage sale?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Looks indifferently at Kuwabara.  
  
"So, why'd you come here?"  
  
"I found some strange stuff in the attic, that looks like its been there since our family moved in." She pulls out the book that everyone is just noticing, as well as the glove she found in the box.  
  
"What's so strange about those?"  
  
Just as Kuwabara finished his sentence, Kagome walks in holding a tray of tea. When she sees the glove, she freezes and drops the tray(Good thing the tea was in plastic cups).  
  
"Huh, mom what's wrong?"  
  
"Are you alright, Mrs. Urameshi?"  
  
Shizuru is the only one who noticed Kagome's expression as she saw the glove. "Mrs. Urameshi do you recognize this?" Holds up the glove. Kagome nods slowly. "Could you tell us what it is?"  
  
Kagome takes the glove and speaks, "It was Miroku's, he used it to cover his wind tunnel." Kagome looks up and sees everyones blank stares. "It was like a black hole on his hand, he used this to keep it from sucking everyone in."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Well, Shippou told me that when they killed Naraku it went away. Then he married Sango and became the protector of the Shikon jewel."  
  
"Mom, what's the Shikon jewel?"  
  
"Uh..." Looks up and thinks for a moment, "Well, its a demon jewel, and the main reason I met your father."  
  
"Mrs. Urameshi, what does the jewel look like?"  
  
"Well, the last time I saw it, whole, it looked like a large pink marble." Looks at Shizuru, "Why?"  
  
"I think I found it in the box with these," pulls out the picture, "I also found this and couldn't figure it out."  
  
Kagome takes the picture and looks at it, smiling sadly.   
  
"Hey isn't that the same picture Kurama's dad had with him?"  
  
Kagome only nods.  
  
************************************  
  
************************************  
  
Sora: Feel free to scold me for the ending.^-^ tehe  
  
melani: please reveiw  
  
id: yup and keep sending those ideas in  
  
Sora: yah, I won't post until I get lots of reveiws, and I'm not gonna tell you how many I want so everyone reveiw, or else no more chappies 


	15. AN: please read this cries for help

hey people, sorry to tell you but I have writer's block again (please don't hurt me). I also have several stories i plan to write but I want to finish this one before I start to write/post them one's a sm/inu fic, another is a ranma fic, and the last one is one i started a long time ago that one of my friends said i should revisit this story is very complicated and will must likely be rated r for content. but anyway before I do anything with those stories I need to finish this one and to do that I need to figure out where this story is headed. so if you have any ideas please send them in in your reveiws. thanks for listening... er... reading my serious author notes for once. hopefully the next chapter won't be long in coming 


	16. 15

Sora: thanks for all of the great reveiws  
  
id: yeah it really cheered her up and we got to play more  
  
*ego and melani nod in agreement*  
  
Sora: *ignores the three idiots* anywho thank you Shurimon, Black Canary, and Corisu Li because of your ideas I'm able to write this chapter. anyone else who wants to be mentioned in these author note thingies should send me really good suggestions on where to take it  
  
melani: she still doesn't own any of the characters  
  
ego: well there is that one new guy that hmmm mmmh mmm  
  
id: *covering ego's mouth* idiot we aren't allowed to talk about him  
  
*****************************************  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Where did you get this picture?" Inquires Kagome.  
  
"I found it in this old book, it was with a whole lot of other stuff, I only brought this weird glove though. I thought maybe Kuwabara would know what it was." Shizuru holds up the glove and tosses it to Kuwabara. he catches it and looks it over.  
  
"I don't know what it is it looks like what that monk guy is wearing in the picture. Do you know what it is Mrs. Urameshi?" Kuwabar hands over the glove to the now almost white-from-shock woman.  
  
Taking the glove kagome carefully looks it over as tears well up in her eyes, "I don't beleive it. He saved it, he really saved even after he didn't need it any more."  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yusuke you remember when I told of how your father and I traveled, and how one of our traveling companions was a monk named Miroku?" Yusuke nods that he remembers. "This was the glove he used to seal his air rip..." Kagome pauses for a split second and then her eyes go wide and she spins and grabs Shizuru's shoulders staring her straight in the face, "Was there a pink jewel with these as well, it would about the size of a large marble?"  
  
Startled Shizuru doesn't answer right away but the pleading look in Kagome's eyes makes her answer, "Yea there was a jewel matching that discription in there, why?"  
  
"Did you bring it with you?"  
  
"No, I left it at the house."  
  
"Oh, God." Utter fear and disbeleif visible on her face. "Where do you live?"  
  
As soon as Shizuru tells Kagome the address, Kagome runs out the door with no further explanaition.  
  
"What just happened?" A confused Yusuke turns to Botan.  
  
"Don't look at me I don't have a clue." Holds her hands up in a diffensive position.  
  
"I wasn't looking at you I was looking at the guy on your shoulder. Myouga, what the hell just happened?"  
  
"I beleive that your mother ran off to make sure the jewel was safe. Actually I'm quite surprised that your family hasn't been attacked by demon's seeking the jewel."  
  
"What's so special about it? It looked to me like just a round peice of colored glass."  
  
"The Shikon Jewel is nothing as trifle as that. It is a powerful jewel that grants extreme power to anyone who possesses it..."  
  
"OH, SHIT! And my mom just went to go get it..." Yusuke trails off as he too runs out the door after his mother in hopes of bringing her back safely.  
  
"Well he certainly does take after his father..."  
  
Finally coming out of her shock, Botan cries out, "You mean its REAL?" She too also bolts out the door after Yusuke and Kagome, thinking maybe she can help, somehow.  
  
"Maybe we should go to let them in."  
  
"Yea, maybe..."  
  
"Reow" the two look down at Kirara both wondering what she wants. The little fire cat jumps out the door and changes into her larger form.  
  
Shizuru looks at the picture then looks back at Kirara, then back at the picture. She nearly faints as she stutters, "Yo...you'r...you're the ca...cat fro...fro...from the pic...ture..." and then she finally faints.  
  
*****************************  
  
*****************************  
  
Sora: Okay, so I didn't get as far as I wanted to. but its late and I need to go to bed.  
  
ego: its not late its only 11:00  
  
Sora: *hits ego with a giant frying pan* hmm where did this come from*tosses it over her shoulder where it makes contact with ego's head, again* oh,well. its late for me I have work tommorow *shudders*  
  
melani: are you going to make this a two part chapter?  
  
Sora: *shrugs* probably. well reveiw for me or I may just end the whole thing and start something new *evil grin*  
  
id: I think she's serious, you'd better do as she says 


	17. 16

Sora: well I may not have gotten too many reveiws but I just posted the other day, well the morning that I'm typing this any way...  
  
ego: gee ya think that's a clue  
  
melani and id: shut up ego  
  
Sora: *stares at them* anyway I still don't own these characters, but I don't care *hides marraige papers behind back and turns to melani* Hey is polygami still legal?  
  
melani: uh... let me think about that *acts like she's thinking really hard* nope, I don't think its ever been legal  
  
ego:pish-posh what about the mormons  
  
Sora: ^______^  
  
melani and id: *sweatdrop* why do I get the feeling its going to get really crowded in here  
  
*******************************  
  
*******************************  
  
A shadowy character, sitting in a tree with a cell phone, dials a number on it when he sees/hears the conversation from the appartment he is keeping an eye on.  
  
"Sir, they just left the appartment. I beleive they are going to his friends house to receive some kind of jewel." A short pause, "Yes sir, I'll follow them and keep an eye on them until you get there." Another short pause, "Goodbye, sir." He hangs up the phone and follows after the pair that recently left their appartment.  
  
*********  
  
Kagome finally reaches her destination and does a quick scan of the area to locate any threats to the jewel. Finding none she walks up to the door to see if anyone's home or if the door is unlocked. "Maybe I should have brought Shizuru with me, the house is locked up and there's nobody home. Perfect." Sighing Kagome gets comfortable on the front porch waiting for someone to come so she can get the jewel to take over as its protector. Wht she didn't expect however was that the demons all over the city had sensed the jewel as soon as Shizuru had opened the chest and found the jewel. You see Miroku wasn't an idiot, he knew that the jewel would be sought by demons for eternity unless the couldn't find. So he enchanted the chest to hide the jewel's presence.   
  
Well, Shizuru, while not anywhere close to being stupid, didn't know this or about the jewel's power and left it in her room. Kagome of course knew where the jewel was but wasn't about to break into the Kuwabara residence just to get something she thought she could easily protect from outside of the house. And so she sat ther for a few minutes until Yusuke showed up, and of course she notice how he conveniently forgot the Tetsuiga and thought to mention it. "Yusuke why didn't you bring the Tetsuiga?"  
  
Yusuke looks shocked at first but quickly goes on the defensive, "Well, I wouldn't have forgotten it if you hadn't run out so fast without explaining. I had to hear about why you ran off like the hounds of hell were after you from Myouga."  
  
Kagome looks lazily at Yusuke and speaks, "You truely are your father's son. Even growing up without him you act almost exactly like him."  
  
************  
  
Back to Kuwabara and his sister.  
  
Kuwabara got the hint that if they got onto Kirara's back she would take them home, so they could let the Urameshis in. He however was not prepared for her to have the ability to fly, but it made sense he quessed since he wouldn't want to be riding a giant cat on the sidewalks, no matter how fast they were traveling.  
  
************  
  
From ontop of a nearby building a very large man and a very small, pale man stood. well, actually the tall one stood the small one was more perched on his shoulder. They were looking down on a house that had two people standing out front. "So this is where the Jewel Of Four Souls is hiden? Not much security for such a powerful gem."  
  
"Indeed brother, it will be quite easy to acquire, withonly those two gaurding it." That said the two brothers jump down from the roof to land in the yard of the house they had been spying on.  
  
************  
  
Kagome is lazily lounged on the front porch, while Yusuke looks bored as he leans against the fence that surrounds the house.  
  
"How much longer is this gonna take? Can't we just break in a get this jewel, I mean it does technically belong to you?"  
  
Kagome slightly glares at her son, "Yusuke, don't even think it..." Kagome cuts herself off as she stiffens and turns to look at the two men who just entered the yard, apparently by jumping from the neighboor's roof. "What do you two want?" She all but growls, as Yusuke takes up a defensive position. Yusuke is still against the wall and his mom is still on the porch, between them are the two brothers.  
  
"Hello to you too. We just came to get the jewel. Let us have it peacefully and we may just let you live."  
  
"Sorry but I just don't see that happening." As soon as Yusuke finishes speaking Botan runs into the yard. She screeches to a stop when she sees the scene in front of her.  
  
"Botan!" Kagome's startled voice directs all the attention on the blue haired girl now standing in the gate.   
  
Yusuke slightly turns to her and asks, "Don't suppose you have any idea who these guys are?"  
  
"They're the Tuguro brothers. They're notorious men-for-hire and treasure hunters."  
  
"They must have sensed the jewel when it became vulnerable." Kagome shares with everyone.  
  
"Now how'd you know that, lady. the jewel disappeared nearly 450yrs ago."  
  
"I'm more surprised that a human your age has even heard of it."  
  
"Well I am its guardian, I should know about it." Kagome quickly covers her mouth realizing what she said all too late, the larger of the two brothers already has her by her neck.  
  
"Then we had better get you out of the way if we want it for ourselves, hadn't we."  
  
Kagome is suddenly dropped by the brute when a whip of green energy wraps around his wrist and pulls the arm back forcefully. "It would be for your better health to leave." delivered a cool silky voice.  
  
Following the energy whip, Kagome finds the source to be none other than, "Sesshoumaru..." she gasps, as the Tuguro brothers regroup and Sesshoumaru offers his hand to her to help her up. She takes the proferred hand and gets back to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" He looks at her with slight concern in his hard eyes.  
  
"Alittle short on breathe but otherwise unharmed."  
  
Handing her a bow and quiver of arrows, Sesshoumaru continues, "I thought you might need these, if I remember correctly they were your prefered weapon."  
  
Taking the offered weapons, Kagome thanks him, but there isn't much time for further talk on the subject because the Tuguro brothers attack again.  
  
With not enough time to draw and nock an arrow, Kagome is defensless, only Sesshoumaru, who was quick enough to draw Tokujin, stands between her and the blood thirsty brothers.  
  
*************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
Sora: oh boy that took a while to write. so what do you think?  
  
id: hey you managed to do a cliffhanger. good job  
  
Sora: why thank you id, oh yeah if you think I should make Sesshoumaru and Kagome a couple... tell me in a reveiw.  
  
ego: course she may do it anyway, just for the heck of it  
  
melani: shut up ego *punches ego on the head*  
  
ego: @_@ ooooo look at all the perty colors  
  
Sora: *shakes head* oh boy anyway... the more reveiws I get the sooner you get an ending to this now three parter, hell I may make it four parts just to get it to where I want it to go.  
  
id, ego, melani: you mean you finally decided on a plot *faints*  
  
Sora: *stares at unconsious personalities and looks away* if you think its a ggod idea for me to bring Genkai in tell me I'm kinda playing around with the idea but this stories gotten away from me and now wants to go a different direction than I intended. so please reveiw and we'll see what happens 


	18. 17

Sora: hopefully this will be the last chapter in this three part section  
  
melani: unfortunately, this is only a chapter that leads to bigger things  
  
Sora: bigger and better things ^__^  
  
id:she doesn't own anyone  
  
ego: not even us  
  
Sora: !_!waaaaa you guys are so mean  
  
*************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
The brothers are not pleased with Sesshoumaru's defense of the human who supposedly guarded the Shikon Jewel, so the did what they felt was right. They fought him, completely ignoring the two by the gate.  
  
"So... what's your name anyway? I need to know it so I can crave it on your grave." Grunted the larger brother, who was now using his smaller brother as a sword(A/N:if you don't know what I'm talking about, check the rescue yukina episodes when they first showed up and fought yusuke).  
  
"I should not need to answer that question. However since you seem too stupid to recognize me I will tell you. My name is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
The brother faultered slightly but it came and went too quickly for Sesshoumaru to take advantage of. "May I ask why you, the Lord of the Western Lands is protecting this mangy human. Maybe you want the jewel for yourself and you're trying to gain her trust?"  
  
"Why I am protecting her is none of your business, but if you must know, she is my sister-in-law and therefore it is my duty to protect her."  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly sees that the brother's skill with a sword equals his own, and so prepares his poisen claw on his unused hand. He strikes with his glowing green hand, only to have it blocked by the brother with his sword. Unfortunately for the brother that currently is the sword, Sesshoumaru's poisen melts through him. "You make this almost too easy, you let me kill your brother. Don't worry you'll be with him soon."  
  
"I don't think so, I've only been fighting with 10% of my full power..." What ever he was going to say was cut off as a glowing pink arrow embeded itself in his chest.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't take your eyes off of your other oppenents just becuase you think they can't do anything." Kagome smirked as he began to fade away to nothing. Then she walked over to the brother that Sesshoumaru had killed, and purified him so there would be no evidence.  
  
Of course we can't forget about Yusuke and Botan, they were both slack-jawed by seeing what just took place.  
  
Kuwabara finally showed up, just in time to see Kagome on clean up duty. When Kirara landed, he got off of her and helped his now conscious sister down from their mount. Kirara then changed back to her smaller form, while the Kuwabaras let everyone in.  
  
************  
  
Inside the house, Kagome asks Shizuru to go and get the jewel. Which she does. Upon her return, she asks Kagome some things that have been on her mind since her brother handed the glove over to her.  
  
"Okay. I want to know a few things. First who is this guy?" she points to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, and Yusuke's uncle."  
  
Shizuru looks a little surprised, she recognized his name and knew about via reputation. "Okay, Mrs. Urameshi, how did you know so much about the glove and picture, they looked really old?"  
  
Kagome pulls out the picture again and points to herself. "That's me when I was 16." She points to Inu-yasha, "That's Inu-yasha, Yusuke's father." Points to Kirara, "That's Kirara, but I'm sure you recognized her when she transformed." Points to Kaede, "This is Kaede. She was my sensei." Points to Sango and Miroku, "These two are Sango and Miroku, going on the fact that you had all of their stuff I'm guessing they're your ancestors."  
  
Shizuru is the only one staring at her with total disbeleif. "How is that possible? Just how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 33 yrs old, and its possible because this jewel," holds up Shikon Jewel, "allowed me to use a well on my property as a portal between now and the warring states period."  
  
"I am able to vouch for her as having been to the warring states era because I knew her back then."  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru, for the backup and your help with those two demons, sorry I didn't get to it earlier."  
  
"That is alright."  
  
************  
  
So they continued the interogation for a while until...  
  
"Hello people, I'll just be taking the Shikon Jewel and leave you in peace."  
  
Everyone is startled by the sudden arrival of energetic and hyper villian. Her short messy, brown hair and big teal eyes gave her a crazed look that scared some of the more jumpy of the crowd, namely Kuwabara, his sister and Botan. She wore black leather pants and a red halter top, there were belt buckles all over her clothes and she wore brown hiking boots that went up to mid calf. her wicked smile unnerved everyone, even Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What is it you want with the jewel?"  
  
"Oh, the usual deary. The ultimate power it grants demons and the control I woul get over my powers by possessing it."  
  
"What kind of powers could a crazy bitch like you need help to control?"  
  
"I knew you would ask that question," she pops up into his face pointing her finger at his nose. "Aha, and you know what I'll answer that for you dog-boy, I can see time. Its everywhere and nowhere and all around us, past, present, future. All rolled together. With the jewel I could control it, see only what I want to see. It would be glorious. Of course I already know you won't give it to me, so I have to take it from you."  
  
******************************  
  
******************************  
  
Sora: did I just make another cliffy I think I did. ok the crazy girl above is my own character and I have no idea what to name her so I turn to you my loyal readers give me suggestions  
  
id: if she picks your suggestion you get your name writen in the author's notes  
  
ego: so reveiw or else you may not like what happens to the story  
  
melani: yeah we'd hate to hafta kill it just cause nobody likes it 


	19. 18

Sora: I don't own Inu-yasha. there are you happy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: yes  
  
melani: why is he here?  
  
Sora: he's here to tell us all why in my fic he likes humans and maybe some of the reveiwers will get off my back about how ooc he is.  
  
Sesshoumaru: why do you people think I don't like humans. do you not remember Rin? and that was 500 yrs ago, I've grown used to having humans around. I see them as necessary now anyway, too many of my employees and buisiness partners are human...  
  
Sora: okay thanks Sesshy. onto the next order of business, since no one sent me name ideas for the crazy girl I had to pick one myself...  
  
id: so what did you pick?  
  
Sora:uh....hmmm  
  
ego: she's thinking  
  
Sora: hey melani you wanna be the crazy girl? *WHAM* @_@  
  
melani: NO, why don't you use katsua  
  
ego: what are you nuts that sprite's crazy  
  
Sora: thanks melani here's some ice cream. come on out katsua  
  
katsua: *pops in out of nowhere* huh... *looks around* yesss, finally I'm freeee freee. no more dark void for me *does happy dance*  
  
id: melani I blame you for this  
  
*******************************  
  
*******************************  
  
"Okay you loon, how are you going to take the jewel from us? You're outnumbered."  
  
"Well there are only the three of you that would make trouble for me if I left you together." she counts on her fingers, "But that's okay cause I only can get rid of you one at a time any way. You're first fledgling." Katsua lunges at Yusuke and grabs his neck in a hug. The crazed look on her face disappears and she looks like she's entered a trance, "Now we go when we won't be found, to a time where it is vulnerable, scattered to the winds and lost," a wind picks up, swirling around Yusuke and Katsua, "Let us be gone."  
  
The wind intensifies, and the pair begins to glow. When the glow is so intense that noone can see, it suddenly disappears, but with it Yusuke and the mysterious crazy girl vanished, too.  
  
******************  
  
"Inu-yasha, wish me luck in telling my family about us."  
  
"Good luck, Kagome, and hurry back."  
  
with those parting words Kagome jumped down the well, leaving a slightly sad Inu-yasha behind. "Maybe I should have gone with her..." He mumbles.  
  
Suddenly a bright light fills the area, blinding Inu-yasha. When he can see again all he can see is a boy with black hair, cut short and slicked back. Two things about this boy struck Inu-yasha as odd, the first was his green jacket and matching pants, which look like a school uniform from Kagome's time. The second was the two black dog ears on the boy's head. The boy is facing away from him, so Inu-yasha prepares by unsheathing Tetsuiga.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
Hearing the demanding tone, the boy spins around and is shocked by seeing Inu-yasha.  
  
"Hey, I asked you a question." Inu-yasha strides over to the boy keeping Tetsuiga at the ready. As he gets closer he sniff at the boy, and looked like he wanted to do a double take and sniffed again. 'Why does this kid smell like me and Kagome? Its almost as if...' Inu-yasha gets right up into the boy's face and glares at him, wanting answers.  
  
"The name's Yusuke. And I must be dead, cause there's no way that I could be seeing you here, in front of me if I wasn't."  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about? I asure you, you're alive. Now tell me why you smell like me and my mate?"  
  
"The father should be nicer to his only son. Its not right that you two fight." Giggles out the voice of Katsua.  
  
"Okay you crazy bitch, where the hell did you bring me?" Screams Yusuke. Inu-yasha meanwhile is confused and tensed for battle.  
  
"The son meets the sire, after mother takes her final leap. Time reversed, the jewel is many and all hope rests on the son and the sire." Katsua says in a dead monotone still hidden from view.  
  
"What the hell does that mean? How do I get home you psycho?"  
  
"To return from whence you come, the son most learn. Then shall come the seer to return you thus." The monotone fades out to be replaced by Katsua's insane laughter and giggling, "Now that I have a shard its all so clear. Heheehe. I'll see you when your task is done, Yusuke. And so you can find me when you finish, my name be Katsua."  
  
The giggling laughter fades and Yusuke is left alone with his father.  
  
"Could you explain to me WHAT THE FUCK is going ON?!"  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
Sora: weee that's fun. what a trip. wonder what's gonna happen next?  
  
id: you mean you don't know?  
  
Sora: nope, not a clue  
  
melani, id, ego: *sweatdrop*  
  
katsua: I know, I know.  
  
ego: of course you know. you can see the fucking future  
  
katsua: but this is the past  
  
ego: *facefault*  
  
melani: please review or you may never find out what's going on  
  
Sora: oh and if anyone can tell me in their reveiw what they think katsua meant in her crazy riddles, I'd love to hear your thoughts... uh... I don't mean that in a creepy way. 


	20. 19

Sora: okay lets recap a bit. last time we found out that the crazy girl after the jewel has a name and its katsua(she's mine, but I don't own anyone else though !_!), Yusuke got picked by her as the first that she would get out of the way and took him to the past. then she spooted some crazy prophecy and ran off leaving Yusuke alone with his father to explain what's going on.  
  
melani: why the sudden urge to recap the story?  
  
Sora: cause hardly anyone replies to my questions   
  
katsua: me good prophet, no one understand me, hehehe^_^  
  
everyone:*sweatdrop*  
  
ego: please start the fic, she making my head hurt  
  
**************************************  
  
**************************************  
  
Yusuke is still standing in the clearing with the well and Inu-yasha. He looks like he's thinking really hard about something. "What the hell did all that garbage mean, 'The son meets the sire, after mother takes her final leap'?" He mumbles.  
  
Inu-yasha is becoming impatient, "Alright," whips out Tetsuiga, "I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on? Who are you really? And what did that crazy bitch mean?"  
  
Yusuke looks up and nearly scowls at Inu-yasha, "I have no idea what's going on. All I know is that that crazy girl came after mom's jewel and said she had to get rid of us one at a time. She said I was first grabbed me and the next thing I know, I'm here, being threatened by the guy whose supposed to be my old man."  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have any pups."  
  
"Not yet, but... Oh shit, has mom... I mean Kagome gone back to the future to tell her family that you and her are together?"  
  
"Why the hell should I tell you?"  
  
Yusuke rushes up to Inu-yasha and acts intimidating, "Because if she has I know what the first part of that mumbo jumbo meant."  
  
"Okay, then what's it mean?  
  
" 'The son meets the sire, after mother takes her final leap'. I'm the son, you're the sire and mom's now stuck in her time."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kagome can come back. The only way she couldn't is if the well got destroyed."  
  
"Which it does, her family disowns her and destroys the well. If you don't beleive me try going through it."  
  
"Fine I will." Inu-yasha jumps down the well, but unlike normal he doesn't end up in Kagome's time. Jumping out of the well Inu-yasha is none to happy, "I knew I should have gone with her, now she's gone forever." He looks crestfallen.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, she's done a pretty good job of raising me. And I admit I'm not the easiest kid to hve raised..." Yusuke trails off as he sees that he isn't helping. "So.. what do you think Katsua meant by 'all hope rests on the son and the sire'?"  
  
Inu-yasha sighs and rolls his eyes at 'his son', "Didn't your 'mom' tell you that the jewel is still scattered, that crazy bitch probably meant that you're supposed to help me gather it and stop Naraku." That said Inu-yasha headed back to Kaede's hut, looking over his shoulder he yells at Yusuke, "You comin' or not, pup?"  
  
Growling Yusuke catches up to Inu-yasha, "Any idea where to start?"  
  
"Yeah, we get the others and try to explain YOU to them. They don't even know that Kagome was pregnant, she wanted to get her family's blessing first."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally reached Kaede's, Inu-yasha had Yusuke wait outside. "Wait here until I can explain about Kagome. I'll call you in when its your turn to explain."  
  
****************  
  
Inside the hut, Kaede is making stew while Shippou and Kirara play, Sango is polishing her boomerang, and Miroku is meditaing. Miroku opens his eyes and directs his attention to the door as it opens and Inu-yasha steps in.  
  
Sango looks up as he enters, "What are you doing back so soon? We thought for sure that you would wait by the well for Kagome to return."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku however is not fooled by Inu-yasha's tough-guy act, "Also Inu-yasha, I noticed the lack dirt on your face. Don't tell me she doesn't even need to 'sit' you anymore for you to let her go back to her time. And shouldn't you invite your 'friend' in from outside, I'm sure that whoever it is isn't very comfortable standing outside alone."  
  
Everyone but Inu-yasha looks curriously at Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha just looks pissed.  
  
"This is going to make things harder." he mumbles, "Alright, Yusuke, get in here."  
  
Yusuke walks in, and everyone looks at him and Inu-yasha, wondering who this young man is.  
  
"Before you bombard me with questions, let me answer the ones I know you have. First, I let Kagome go back, she wanted to tell her family about us. She won't be coming back," Inu-yasha's face shows how much this hurts him to admit, "the reason is that the well is sealed. I tried to go through but it wouldn't let me." Inu-yasha turns to Yusuke, and motions that he should continue the explaination.  
  
"I'm Yusuke, I come from the future, Kagome's future. The well is sealed because when Kagome told her family that she was pregnant with Inu-yasha's kid, they destroyed it and diowned her. I know this because I'm the kid she's pregnant with."  
  
There was a long silence as everyone absorbed this information. Shippou hardly paid any attention after he found out Kagome wasn't coming back and was bawling his eyes out. Sango just sat there with her jaw on the floor. Miroku was the one to break the silence, "If that's true, then how did you get here?"  
  
"Some crazy demon came after mom, I got in her way and she brought us here. Then she spoots off some crazy prophecy, and dad thinks it means I'm supposed to help you guys defeat Naraku, whoever that is."  
  
They all look at him like he must be nuts for not knowing who Naraku is, well except for Inu-yasha, "Apparently Kagome didn't tell you much about our little adventure, did she."  
  
Yusuke looks slightly sheepish as he replies, "Well I did only find out about all of this a month ago, and whenever I ask her about you she starts crying. Actually I learned more about you from Botan than mom."  
  
"Who's Botan?" Asks Inu-yasha, he has a cute confused look on his face.  
  
"Botan's a friend of mine, I met her through work. She had to do some research on you but found out some stuff that helped me understand you better."  
  
They continued talking like that for several more hours and decided that they would head off first thing in the morning to go after a shard rumor.  
  
**************************  
  
**************************  
  
Sora: you know it figures.  
  
ego: what do you mean?  
  
Sora: I started typing this Wednsday, but got called into work so I couldn't finish it.  
  
id: poor baby  
  
Sora: *glares* don't you patronize me or you get put in the story with katsua  
  
id: eep. ok I'll be good.  
  
Sora: so what did you nice readers think ^___^ Please reveiw, and I really like it when you reveiw it makes me happy and a happy author is a productive author.  
  
melani: translation: reveiw and she writes another chapter  
  
katsua: I see that she gets 20 reveiws before she posts again  
  
Sora: I like her, don't forget she can see the future  
  
melani: gah is there no end  
  
katsua: yeppies look down  
  
END 


	21. AN: READ THIS

Sora: hey you guys you must not want the next chapter cause I haven't even gotten half of the revewis I wanted so if you want to read the next chapter I need 13 more reveiws.  
  
melani: aren't you being a little mean Sora  
  
Sora: nope, I told them I wanted so many reveiws and they are ignoring me so they get punished  
  
id: and a big thanks to all of those that have reveiwed  
  
ego: sorry for the inconvenience nice people who reveiw 


	22. 20

Sora: ^_______^ you guys are great, thanks for all the reveiws  
  
reveiwers: get on with the chapter already  
  
Sora: eep *runs and hides behind id, ego, and melani* Its their fault, they made me.  
  
melani: we just wanted you to do the disclaimer  
  
id: she doesn't own anyone but Katsua  
  
**************************************  
  
**************************************  
  
Standing outside of the Kuwabara residence, Shippou is waiting to be let in. "I hope they aren't too mad at me."  
  
Shizuru opens the door, "Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"Is Kagome here? I really need to talk to her."  
  
"She's here but she's kinda upset, you want me to tell her you were here?"  
  
"I know I should have been there, dang it." Raising his voice a little, "Hey, Kagome, don't worry, he's in good hands." Shippou doesn't even have time to blink before Kagome is in his face.  
  
"Where is he, Shippou?"  
  
Shippou is rather nervous and is having an extremely hard time hiding it, "*gulp* Uh... well... you see..." Kagome glares at him, "He's with Inu-yasha, but not dead, he went to the past. It was right after you left. Don't worry, he's just got to help us get the rest of the shards and then he'll be home."  
  
Kagome narrows her eyes, "Didn't Naraku have a lot of the shards, Shippou?"  
  
"Uh huh." He nods nervously.  
  
"And why the hell should I not be worried, he could be killed?"  
  
"But he won't be, right Sesshoumaru?" Shippou looks behind Kagome at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face betrays him as he tries to get away from a very mad Kagome. "Kagome, calm down. I know I should have told you right away, but..."  
  
"But, what, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"But I wanted to wait for shippou, who knows more about it than I do."  
  
Shippou looks like a deer in headlights as Kagome rounds on him. "Tell me everything, NOW!!!"  
  
"Well, Yusuke showed up right after you went down the well to visit your family and tell them about you and Inu-yasha. I don't know exactly what happened at the well but when they came back they told us that the well had been sealed and you were now stuck here."  
  
Shippou continued to tell them of what had happened while Yusuke was in the past. (A/N: like I'd ruin the surprise and sum up the story now. as if.)  
  
"So that crazy girl will bring him back after he's helped defeat Naraku."  
  
"Yep." Kagome has calmed down significantly after hearing that her son will be safe.  
  
****************  
  
Yusuke wakes up in a strange place, 'Damn this bed is hard.' Looking around he remembers where he is, 'Damn, why couldn't it have been a dream? Oh, well.'  
  
Getting out of bed he sees that everyone else is already eating. "About time you got out of bed, pup. Eat quick I wanna be outta here before noon to find Naraku. I also wanna see how your fighting skills are, so when you finish meet me outside."  
  
Yusuke eats quickly and heads outside. Once there he looks around for Inu-yasha, who jumps down behind him and tackles him to the ground. "Use more than your eyes, pup. relying on only them to find your opponent wont do you any good." Standing up Inu-yasha motions for Yusuke to follow him into the woods.  
  
"Now, I want you to show me any long distance attacks you have. Aim at that tree."  
  
Yusuke goes through all of his attacks that he has for long distance, when he finishes Inu-yasha looks pleased and continues with sparing.  
  
After Inu-yasha is satisfied that Yusuke won't be a hinderance in a fight, they go get the rest of they group and they head off in search of Naraku.  
  
*************************************   
  
*************************************  
  
Sora: Argggh, sorry for the short chapter, but I have writers block so reveiw and sorry again for the short chapter.  
  
id: you should be sorry after making them give you 20 reveiws and then giving them this  
  
Sora: I'll try to get another chapter up in the next couple of days, I promise. I'll at least start it, but tommorrow is my friend's b-day party and its an all day thing. don't worry though I don't have any work next week so I'm free to type. I'm still open to suggestions about this though so help me out and you get a new chapter faster. 


	23. AN: important, please don't hurt me

Sora: Hey guys, I still have writer's block *dodges thrown fruit* hey that was uncalled for. Anyway I decided to take a small break from 'New Discoveries' and work on another story that has taken a back burner this summer. So go check it out, the title is 'Inu-yasha: Rewritten'. Its an Inu-yasha/Sailor Moon crossover, but don't worry it focuses more on the Inu-yasha story than Sailor Moon. So please at least go and check it out *gives puppy dog eyes to readers* pwitty pwease. 


	24. 21

Sora: Alright, sorry I took so long and I will except any and all flames sent my way as a result of my laziness. id: yeah you should be sorry, now apologize to the nice people. Sora: *glares* don't push me id, but I am sorry, it's funny its finals week for me and while most people are saying they can't update, I find it's the only thing I can think of doing. ego: just get on with the story. melani: !-_- she don't own, katsua is the only character she owns. katsua: and even that's debatable. Sora: you don't own me katsua katsua: fine suit yourself ******************************************* ******************************************* As Inu-yasha and his friends walk along through the woods they are unaware of the pair of golden eyes following them. After a while the eyes turned away and left. ************************* " so you are Inu-yasha and Kagome-sama's son?" "Yeah." Yusuke looks ahead to Inu-yasha, who appears to be in deep thought. As though knowing that someone was watching him, Inu-yasha looks over his shoulder at Yusuke. "Hey, pup. How is it that Kagome never told you about any of this until a month before you came back here?" "I didn't even know I was a quarter demon till then." "Weren't those two fuzzy ears on your head a hint?" "They didn't show up till that morning." "Why not?" Asked Shippou, while hanging off of Yusuke's neck. "How the heck should I know? Anyway, what can you all tell me about this Naraku guy?" "He's evil, pure evil. He wants the sacred jewel shards so he can become a full demon." "So he's only a half demon, too. That doesn't sound so hard." Everyone looks at him like he's nuts. "What do you mean, 'that doesn't sound so hard'? We haven't been able to beat him yet and we've been trying to for a couple of years." "All I'm saying is that if he was really that big of a threat Botan would have mentioned him when she was telling me about you and the jewel." "You've mentioned this Botan before; you said you worked with her." "Yeah, she's my assistant." "What exactly do you do, pup?" "I'm a spirit detective." Yusuke looks like he's thinking, "It's basically the same as what you do Sango, only I don't use any weapons." "Ok, so how was she able to get any information on Inu-yasha?" "She asked the toddler if she could look through the archives." "You're not making any sense, pup. Just tell us how you met her so we can continue looking for Naraku." "I met her after I got hit by a car." Inu-yasha stops in his tracks, "You mean those big machines on wheels?" "Yeah." "And you survived?" "No, if I had survived I wouldn't have met Botan." Miroku rubs his chin, "So this Botan's a ghost?" "No, she's the grim reaper." While everyone's picking their jaws off of the ground, Yusuke continues to walk. ********************** Meanwhile, Katsua's been, gallivanting around feudal Japan waiting for Yusuke to complete her prophesy. While lazily twirling a flower in her fingers, she suddenly sits bolt upright and calmly calls out to the air, "You may as well come, Kagura. I know you're there, and why you've come." From the forest behind her, a young woman steps out. Dressed in a red kimono, that matches her eyes, and her black hair pulled up into a loose bun, with two whit feathers sticking out of it; she raises her hand, which is holding an ornate fan. "So you know why I'm here, then you must know that you will eventually be coming with me so why fight." "Who said I was going to fight, I was simply informing you that I know. And don't worry Kagura, you don't have much longer to wait. His time is coming." Kagura stiffens, "Watch your tongue wench, unless you want to get us both killed." Katsua quirks a smile at Kagura, "Neither you nor I have anything to fear from that bastard, and feel free to speak your mind here. It's not like he's watching." Kagura stares disbelievingly at Katsua. "You may want to close your mouth you may catch a fly." Kagura's face hardens again. "So are we going or not, I do so hate to be late." ******************************* ******************************* Sora: sorry for the short chapter, but I still haven't gotten over my writer's block. ego: I'm going to call the doctor, this is starting to worry me, can a person even have chronic writer's block. melani: apparently. katsua: oh yeah, I finally get to play with naraku *cackles insanely* everyone else: *takes a step away from katsua* Sora: I had no idea she liked naraku. katsua: who said I liked naraku, he's just fun to torment. Sora: ok, id you wanna say something. id: I'll only say it if you promise to get a chapter out before the new year. and it has to be for this story. Sora: ok, I promise to have a new chapter posted for this before the new year. id: good, please review and I'll be sure to keep Sora in line. 


	25. 22

Sora: Merry Christmas, I hope you like your Christmas gift. I'm giving you this chapter as my gift to you. katsua: *pops out of nowhere* Heya! Sora: GAH! What the...? katsua? what are you doing here? katsua: *smiling insanely* its Christmas, were else should I be? Sora: how about working? katsua: hmph you're no fun. Sora: by the way, do you know where everyone else is? katsua: uhuh. Sora: well where are they I need they're help to get the story started. katsua: oh, they'll be here. they're just getting your Christmas gift. Sora: seriously katsua: yep. oo and here they come, I hope they got the right one. Hey guys hurry up. melani: we got 'im Sora: him? ego: hehe, yep. *it looks like he's hiding someone behind himself* here he is your Christmas gift. *he steps aside reveling a slightly confused Miroku* Miroku: uh where am I? Sora: *runs up and glomps Miroku* thanks guys, this is the greatest Christmas gift ever. id: glad you like him. Miroku: *gropes Sora who's still hugging him* Sora: hmm *eyes get slightly larger* wow he really does like to grope women, cool. Miroku: *just stares for a while* wha... I didn't get hit or slap or even yelled at. Sora: why would I hit you, you're my new bishie. Miroku:*looks rather smug and takes her hand* than would you do me the honor of baring me a child? Sora: *looks stunned* I can't believe you asked me that. this is so cool. hey I have no problems with it. hey melani, cover for me I gotta take care of Miroku's request. *throws Miroku over her shoulder and runs off * melani: ok I think she liked it, anyway Sora doesn't own anyone but katsua, enjoy. ************************************** ************************************** In an open field, a little human girl in an old orange kimono is chasing a little toad man wearing a green kimono and carrying a staff. While the toad man is screeching and running from the girl a tall aristocratic demon, with long flowing silver hair and a white fur wrapped over his shoulder, steps out from the surrounding forest. Once spotted by the little girl, she runs over to him, calling his name, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, look what Rin do while Lord Sesshoumaru was gone." He looks down at her as she holds up a necklace made of flowers. Patting her on the head, he turns his attention to the ragged toad huffing and puffing over to him. "Jaken, gather Ah-Uhn, it is time we left." "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken waddles off to fetch Ah-Uhn with Rin close behind. *************************************** A dark and shadowed compound, nestled into a ravine, is the destination for the two passengers of a giant white feather. "Whooee! This is fun. Is that the place, it looks more like a dump than I expected. Oh well, I don't expect to have to be there to long." "You, girl, are completely insane. Not only do you have no idea who you're dealing with but your clothes are even stranger, I don't understand what Naraku wants with you." "Oh, I know exactly who I'm dealing with and I'm not worried. As for my clothes..." Katsua looks down at her mismatched clothes. She's wearing a lavender tank top that only goes over her left shoulder, the bottom hem is angled up toward her right side, written across the front in English is the phrase 'KRAZY GURL' several of the letters are even backwards. Her lime green sarong is open in the front exposing the bright orange bikini bottom, which the sarong is tucked into. "...I designed them myself." Katsua can't help the huge grin that spreads across her face at Kagura's reaction. The feather sets down in the compound's courtyard and Katsua jumps off enthusiastically. "Are you always this energetic?" "Of course." Katsua does cartwheels up to the porch, "Knock, knock. Anybody home?" Kagura walks up and opens the sliding screen, she then motions for Katsua to enter. Upon entering, they are greeted by a dark sinister looking man. His long dark matted hair held high on his head in a ponytail. He turns his head slightly and speaks, "I would have thought you would be more subdued her Kagura." "Now, why would she need to do that. I wanted to see you Naraku-baby." "Hmm, interesting that you would come willingly. You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." "Now, what makes you say that, Naraku-baby. I know that you have at least half of the shards, and don't even think that you'll get my shard. If you want me to tell your furtune, you'll let me have. At least until after your battle with Inuyasha and his kid." Slightly concerned, "His kid? What nonsense is this, Inuyasha has no children." "Not yet, not this century." "What's that mean?" "It means neither I nor Inuyasha's son is from this time." She smiles secretively. "You have to be the must intriguing demon I've ever had the courtesy to meet." ******************************************* Meanwhile, Inuyasha and company have run into a few demons sent by Naraku. Inuyasha is using Tetsuiga against Naraku's puppet, while Yusuke covers his back using his spirit energy and fists. Miroku and Kirara have teamed up and are keeping the demons away from Sango, who is fighting Kohaku and barely managing to keep the upper hand. Shippou is clinging to Kirara's back and shooting of fox fire whenever needed. "Damn, is it always like this?" "Pup, don't ask stupid questions in the middle of a fight." Inuyasha brings up the Tetsuiga and prepares for his attack, "Kaze no Kizu!" Yusuke sees the attack and almost gets blind sided by one of the demons he was fighting, lucky for him Inuyasha had kept an eye on him and was able to dispose of it. "Pay attention, pup! Kagome would kill me if anything happened to you." "What was that? I didn't know that that sword could do that." Inuyasha dices another demon that goes after Yusuke while he's distracted, "Feh, pup! Either you start paying attention or you can go join Shippou." "Hey, I can take care of myself." "Good, then start acting like it." As soon as Inuyasha finishes his statement, Sango gets flung into Yusuke by Kohaku. He's able to break her fall so neither is hurt. "Ow." Kohaku throws his kunai at them, but Yusuke is able to roll them both to the side to avoid the deadly blade. The blade comes at them again, this time Yusuke pushes Sngo towards Miroku and himself towards Inuyasha and the kunai hits between them. "Damn, Sango. Why is your brother trying to kill you again?" Sango just looks at him like he's nuts while Inuyasha hits him upside the head. "Stupid pup. Pay attention to the fight and stop asking stupid questions." Inuyasha grabs Yusuke by the scruff of his neck and drags him over to where he can fight Naraku's puppet. "Sango, deal with the brat, I don't care how just do it. Miroku help her. Pup, you and I will deal with the puppet." 'Geesh, he's bossier than the old hag. Hey I wonder if she was around during this time. Then again, maybe I don't wanna know.' Yusuke and Inuyasha soon destroy the puppet, and with its destruction Kohaku flees. "Alright, let's set up camp here. Shippou, there's a stream over that away, take Kirara and bring back some water so we can tend to Sango's and Miroku's wounds. Yusuke, get some fire wood so we can start a fire. Sango, Miroku, sit and don't get up until I say so. I'm going to get something for us to eat." After Inuyasha, Yusuke, Shippou, and Kirara leave to do their 'chores', Sango leans over to Miroku and says, "I wonder what's gotten into him, we only have minor wounds and yet he's treating us like we're dieing?" "I beleive it has to do with Kagome being gone and the arrival of his future son. I think he wants to set a good example for him." "But he's acting like he's the head of a pack..." "Think about it Sango.I believe Inuyasha sees us as his pack. Of course he would act as the head, especially if he's trying to be a father figure for Yusuke." "I guess so, but its still to strange. He ussually doesn't care if we get minor wounds in a fight, well not enough to make us sit in one place while everyone else does the work." "I don't know Sango, I honestly don't know." "Miroku." "Yes, Sango." "Why is it whenever I think you are being serious you have to go and ruin it?" Looking innocent, "Whatever do you mean, Sango?" "PERVERT!!!" *SMACK* Miroku is now in need of that water Shippou is getting thanks to Sango's strong right hook. ********************************************* Its now late. Everyone has been tended to and Miroku is conscious again. "Hey, earlier when we fighting, you said that was a puppet, we were fighting." "Yeah, Naraku's puppet." "Well, why did he send a puppet to fight, instead of coming himself." "Because, Naraku's a coward and won't fight his own battles. Its part of the reason we haven't been able to beat him yet. Go to sleep pup, we're getting up early tomorrow to head back to Kaede's." "Why?" "Because she can tend Sango's and Miroku's wounds properly and because I say so." ********************************************** ********************************************** Sora: oh, this is getting interesting. sorry about this being late I wanted to finish it for christmas but things came up. happy new year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please reveiw. and be sure to tell those you love that you love them, you never know when you may loose them. 


	26. 23

Sora: heya all, I'm very disappointed in you I think I got like 3 reviews for the last chapter. melani: yeah we may have given her miroku for Christmas but it just distracted her and because of so few reviews she didn't get the motivation to start a new chapter. Sora: oh and I don't do this often but there was one review I got that required that I say something about the format, when I type this up on my computer it looks just fine with separate paragraphs and everything, but when I upload the new chapter... well you see what it looks like so if anyone out there knows how to fix it please tell me in a review or something. ego: she don't own 'em katsua: except for me id: but she sure wishes she did ******************************************* *******************************************  
Around a fire in the woods, the Inuyasha gang is getting ready to go to sleep, Miroku's leaning up against a tree with his staff propped up against his shoulder. Sango is on the opposite side of the fire from him with Kirara next to her. To Sango's right is Yusuke, spread out with the back of his head resting on his hands, for some reason Shippou is curled up next to him. In the tree above Yusuke is Inuyasha. Inuyasha is looking up at the moon and appears to be daydreaming(A/N: except its night time not day time).  
'Man, who trained this kid. I can't believe that he's mine and Kagome's kid.' Inuyasha looks down at the black haired, dog eared boy, 'But then again, he does look like a combination of the two of the two of us. Ah who am I kidding, I like the kid and I'm happy Kagome has him to look after her, especially after hearing what her family did to her. I mean wasn't disowning her going a little to far, I can understand sealing the well, but to kick her out and not give her the option of coming here, I knew that old man didn't like me but... oh there's no point in beating myself up over it. At least I can train my pup so he can better protect Kagome when he gets back, may as well train the runt too, there are things he needs to know if he's ever gonna be on his own.' Inuyasha closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his face scrunches up a bit and he sniffs a few times. 'Great, why'd he have to show up?' Springing down from his perch, Inuyasha gets in front of his friends so as to defend them from the intruder. *************************************************** "You know what I think you're scared of them Naraku-baby. Why else would always send just puppets and your minions."  
"I am not scared of anyone, you pesky little girl. I am merely conserving my energy while I wear them down."  
"Ah but every time you do that they end up getting stronger." Katsua is hanging upside down from the rafters while taunting Naraku. They are the only two in the room.  
"I am simply allowing them the opportunity to become more of a challenge, so that when I kill them and take their shards I can have more fun."  
Flipping down in front of where Naraku is leaned up against the wall(A/N: you know how he's always leaning against the wall staring out the window or something). "And that's the attitude that will let them kill you if you're not careful."  
Katsua barely had time to finish speaking before Naraku had her throat wrapped in his hand and her body pressed beneath his on the floor. "You truly are mad if you think that ragtag group of weaklings can kill me."  
Smirking and showing no sign of fear Katsua replies, "If they are truly weaklings then you would go and kill them all now and prove that you truly are superior to them. Or are you afraid because you know they are not as weak as you say they are." ************************************************ ************************************************ Sora: sorry for the short chapter but I wanna save some things for the next chapter so it will be longer. any guesses as to who it is that inuyasha's smelled out. ego: oh I know I know id: down boy let the readers try to figure it out first Sora: next time we'll find out who the gang's visitor is and hopefully get the battle with naraku started. melani: don't you have something you wanna ask your readers Sora: something to ask the readers *blinks with a blank look on her face* oh. oh yeah. hey who out there wants me to attempt a supper crossover fic, I already kinda have it written it just needs typed. so if your interested tell me in your reveiw ego: yeah and keep in mind the more reveiws she gets the sooner the next chapter comes out. 


	27. 24

Sora: heya, I'm bored so I thought I'd update don't you meanies feel special melani: sorry that she's in a bad mood but she only got three reviews you're lucky she's updating at all Sora: yeah and thanks to those THREE who did review, but only two of you made guesses as to who inuyasha smelled and of those two guesses only one was right. I'll let you read to find out who it is ego: yeah and now I get to do the disclaimer, she don't own 'em, but if the ever go up for sale she'll buy miroku and make him her little slave id: I think they'd both enjoy that waaaaaay to much **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** "Come out I know you're there, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru speaks authoritatively as he steps into the clearing that Inuyasha and company have made camp in for the night, "Why so hostile little brother, I have simply come to talk?" "Yeah right and Naraku plans to use the jewel for world peace. What makes you think I'd trust you to just talk?" "Lord Sesshoumaru, is it alright for Rin to come out now?" Sesshoumaru looks at his brother and quirks his eyebrow, "I would not have brought Rin had I wanted a fight." He pats the little girl on the head, "I have come to discuss Naraku and form an alliance with you to defeat him." "Why do you want my help? You've never showed to much interest in fighting Naraku before, why the sudden interest?" "Before he wasn't encroaching upon my lands, and as to why I am asking for your assistance is because you and your companions know much about Naraku. Not to mention he always attacks you. Its simply that it would be easier to find Naraku if I am in alliance with you." "I think we should agree pops, I think he's serious." While Inuyasha's eye twitches, Sesshoumaru raises his eyebrow at Yusuke. "I was unaware that you had a son Inuyasha." "It surprised me too." A little while later, Rin and Shippou were playing with Kirara and tormenting Jaken, while everyone else sat around the fire talking. Well Inuyasha was yelling at Yusuke while everyone else watched. "Waht's the big idea callin' me 'pops', pup? I ain't that old." "Well sorry. And anyway, you are to that old, I'd call ya grandpa but you're not, yet." "Why you... Come here you brat." And so the chase begins and Inuyasha starts by training Yusuke how to run really fast. **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Sora: ok that was a short chapter I know, but I'm not ready to write the big battle between good and evil just yet. I don't think I ever will, so if it sucks don't yell at me. I'm telling you this now so you can send me tips when you review. I like reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. don't know when I'll get the next chapter out but again, review and it comes out faster, I took pity on you this time. id: you said you were bored, which means it was this or stare at a wall Sora: hey I did that earlier, its called brainstorming. or was I meditating. stupid wall why don't you ever give me the answers I need melani: ok now she's scaring me ego: yeah she needs to leave her dorm more often and party Sora: hey I heard that *melani and ego try to scamper off* Sora: oh no you don't come back here, I pay your salary ego: we get paid Sora: yeah in lumps on the head ego: eep 


	28. 25

Sora: again I'm updating out of boredom, I also want to wrap this up so I can start on a new fic I recently got inspired to write, hope you're happy. ego: yeah she's on the verge of tears because she doesn't think you like her anymore Sora: they don't like me, otherwise whenever I updated my mailbox would be flooded with reviews I'm lucky to get three per chapter. id: aww you poor thing, don't worry you still have us to torment*hands Sora a mallet* go on hit ego he won't mind. ego: hey I do to mind Sora: aww you guys are so good to me *throws the mallet away and hugs id and ego* melanie: she only owns katsua, so now on to the chapter ************************************************************************ ************************************************************************ The next morning Inuyasha woke Yusuke up early to train him before breakfast. After an hour of training everyone, including Sesshoumaru and his party, sits down and has a quick breakfast. When everyone's had their fill, they pack up camp and head out to find Naraku. Several hours later, they're walking through an unusually dark forest, the only thing more unusual than the darkness is the thick fog. "Everyone stay together, we don't need to get separated in here." Unfortunately Inuyasha's warning comes a little too late. As he looks around he sees that he's already alone. "Great, we got separated." He hears what sounds like fighting shortly ahead of him and heads toward it. What he sees when he gets there nearly makes his heart stop. There stood Kikyo aiming her arrow at Yusuke, who already had several of them sticking out of him. "Kikyo! What are you doing? Stop, you're going to kill him!" Kikyo turns to him, "Inuyasha, don't try to stop me. Once I do away with the only tie my reincarnation has to you we can go to hell together." "What?! No, Kikyo! You can't kill him, I won't let you!" Inuyasha jumps to stand between Yusuke and Kikyo. "Then so be it. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kikyo looses her arrow at Inuyasha ************************************************************************ Miroku is wandering around in the thick fog as the wind picks up and starts to swirl around his cursed hand. He winces in pain as he clenches his fist tightly. Suddenly the prayer beads start to crack and then break apart, shattering as a bright purple light explodes from his hand only to be sucked in as the wind tunnel engulfs his hand and works its way up his arm. ************************************************************************ Sesshoumaru stood amongst the fog when he smells blood. Glaring in the direction of the smell, he paces toward it. when he comes across Rin and Jaken slaughtered, with a laughing Naraku standing above their bodies. Sesshoumaru bristles as he speaks, "You vile hanyou leave my presence at once." "Did I strike a nerve Lord Sesshoumaru? Perhaps you care for these weaklings more than you let on?" "They are my property and nothing more. However, no one touches what's mine. You pay dearly for your transgressions." ************************************************************************ Sango is running toward what she hopes is nothing more than a play of the dim light. When she reaches her destination, she is horrified to find the bodies of her friends, brutally massacred. Looking around on edge, she tenses as she senses that the one who did this is still nearby. The snap of a broken branch to the side has her whirling around to face her opponent. When she sees that its Kohaku, she falters for split second. A fatal mistake as Kohaku's chain sickle flies out at her while her guard is down. ************************************************************************ "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha, Lady Sango, Rin is scared. Where did Lord Sesshoumaru go? Don't leave Rin behind, Rin didn't do anything." A growl to the side causes the little girl to turn and stare in fear as a large wolf comes out of the woods. She backs up in fear as the beast stalks closer to her. Rin trips over a raised root and before she has a chance to hit the ground the wolf lounges at her. ************************************************************************ Shippou is riding Kirara through the fog and is looking around for everyone when suddenly Kirara fades away leaving Shippou to fall to the ground. He runs around in a little circle calling for everyone but no one comes. Shippou starts to cry as he thinks everyone has abandoned him. ************************************************************************ Yusuke comes too after having been knocked out by something in the fog, he looks around and sniffs. He's a little confused as to why everything has a red haze to it but shrugs it off as nothing and stalks off in a random direction to find everyone. Who he finds is not who expects, 'Keiko! What's she doing here?' As he comes into Keiko's view she at first is relieved to see him. But when they both here a growl she gets frightened and starts to back up. Yusuke is confused by her actions and tries to look around for the source of the growl, only he can't turn his head. He suddenly realizes that he hasn't been moving his body at all and yet it has been moving. Its like he's a passenger in his body. 'What the hell's going on?' He questions as his body stalks closer to a terrified Keiko. He tries to stop his arm as it raises to strike. She cringes and prepares herself for what she's sure is to come. 'No! Keiko shouldn't even be here! There's no way this is real. Its gotta be some kinda trick.' Yusuke's hand is stilled as a blue glow surrounds his body and the terrified Keiko fades away. Yusuke soon finds himself wrapped in vines that are disintegrating because of the blue glow around him. When all the vines are gone the glow fades away and Yusuke gets up to see the others not to far away all but Sesshoumaru wrapped in the strange vines. "This was one of Naraku's tricks. That coward can he not even fight his own battles?" Sesshoumaru goes over to Rin and uses his whip to free her from the vines as Yusuke frees the rest. **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Sora: I know I'm evil but you guys deserve it well those of you that don't reveiw do anyway. ego: yeah so reveiw id: and tell Sora what you think or she may just discontinue this and start a new project. melani: expect the fight in the next chapter or two Sora: I wouldn't really discontinue this but I might think about it if you people don't reveiw 


	29. 26

Sora: you guys are lucky I don't have anything else to do ego: she's stranded at her aunts house without anything to read Sora: yep so I decided to type another chapter for you meanies melani: maybe now you'll reveiw id: you guys are lucky we pulled her back from a little vacation she took Sora: yeah but I still got to tweak inuyasha's ears melani: she owns no one but katsua enjoy **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Sesshoumaru works on ridding the area of Naraku's vines while Yusuke tries to wake everyone up. Rin whimpers and Yusuke tries to wake the little girl first. When she opens her eyes and sees Yusuke she hugs him tightly and then looks around for Sesshoumaru. Next Yusuke goes to Inuyasha. When he comes to, Yusuke notices a haunted look in his eyes before he turns away. Miroku groans as he wakes and stares apprehensively at his hand. Yusuke nudges Shippou awake only to have the kit cling to him for dear life. Sango awakens to Kirara licking her cheek. "Now that everyone's awake we should go. It is imperative that we find Naraku before he tries another one of his tricks." states Sesshoumaru. "Alright lets go. Miroku, Sango, you two ride Kirara with Rin and Shippou. Don't fall behind." After everyone's settled and a good pace has been set, Inuyasha turns to Yusuke, "How'd you break Naraku's illusion?" "It showed me something that couldn't have been real." "What?" "Someone I know at home. What did it show you?" Inuyasha doesn't answer, instead he runs ahead leaving Yusuke behind. ************************************************************************ A little while later the group crests a hill and sees a large compound. A cloud of miasma swirls around it. They all know who is in there, Naraku. "So this is it, this is Naraku's palace. What's with the purple cloud?" "Yeah this is it. Kirara I want you to stay here with the kids." "But Inuyasha, I wanna go too." whined Shippou. "Runt, you're too small you'll just get in the way." "He's right Shippou, it's too dangerous. Anyway someone has to protect Rin." "Yes, I agree with Inuyasha in that the children should stay here. Kit should anything happen to Rin it will be your head." Everyone just stares at Sesshoumaru for his comment, no one had expected him to support Inuyasha in protecting the kit by leaving him behind. Even more shocking was the demon lord's concern for the human child that traveled with him. "Alright then lets go kick this Naraku guy's ass. I wanna get home quickly so mom's not to worried." "Yes, lets get this over with." ************************************************************************ Inside the dark compound Naraku is brooding as Katsua taunts him with the knowledge that his plan to weaken his enemies so far had all failed. "There here Naraku-baby, and they're going to kill you. They're going to slice you up into itty bitty pieces and feed you to the birds. What are you going to do Naraku, everything you've tried has failed. They will be your downfall and there is nothing you can do." She giggles insanely as Naraku just glowers at her as he leaves to face his enemies. ************************************************************************ Just outside of Naraku's compound the group stops as woman in a red kimono with red eyes stands in their way. "Get out of the way Kagura, we came to fight Naraku. We'll get to you soon enough." "I have come to offer my assistance, Inuyasha. I want to make him pay for what he's down to me." "Why should we believe you, you've tried to kill us countless times? Why would you suddenly betray Naraku like this?"  
  
"Because, monk, Naraku no longer has what gave him power over me. Thanks to that crazy youkai, Katsua, I am finally free to take revenge for all that that bastard has done to me." "You mean Katsua's here. That makes things easier for me. Lets go, I don't see anything wrong with letting her join us if her goal is the same as ours, pops." "Just don't try anything bitch." As the newly added to group enters the courtyard, they are greeted by the cold, calculating gaze of Naraku. His eyes widen slightly as he sees Kagura standing among his enemies. "Kagura, I never took as the kind to be so blatantly stupid as to stand against me while I have this." Naraku holds out his hand as though to hold something, but when nothing appears in his hand everyone is witness to the shocked expression on his face. "Looking for this, Naraku?" Kagura holds her heart in her hand gently, before putting it back into her chest. "How did you get that? I never let it out of my grasp." "Oh, come now Naraku-baby it wouldn't be much fun if you had help would it. And don't worry Kanna's been taken care of as well." States the ever calmness of Katsua's serious side. "Now why don't we start this little tussle so I can fulfill my purpose." **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Sora: ok I promise the fight will start next chapter ego: yeah and she won't like it if she gets any flames because she's never had to write a fight scene before katsua: yeah ego's gonna help her too cause he's a guy Sora: yep, so how many of you expected kagura to show up like this huh anyway reveiw or no fight I'll drop this story right where it is and start that other one I got an idea for recently. id: you guys better do as she says, she's serious. 


	30. 27

Sora: well congratulations I'm writing another chapter of this fic because I got one little review, thanx moonfox. and I expect all of you to go read at least on of her fics because if it weren't for her you wouldn't be getting another chapter of this fic id: just admit that you'd have done it anyway Sora: no I wouldn't have I told them no reviews no new chapters, ever. I got one review so they get one chapter. id: riiight, and you would have just ignored that quilt entirely. Sora: watch id or I'll right a romance for you and ego id: you wouldn't dare Sora: watch me, I'm not exactly in a good mood about things as is, I can't seem to get these chapters uploaded right and I've tried the copy and past suggestion that some reviewers have given me (thanx by the way, you know who you are) and on top of that I haven't been getting many reviews even though I've picked up the pace of how often I update. id: I'm sorry Sora, I had no idea of the burden no reviews can be to you, why don't I do the disclaimer so you can finalize your thoughts about the upcoming battle. Sora: ok id: she owns only katsua, no one else, enjoy and don't forget to review. **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** The battle started like the drop of a hat, Naraku was able to hold his own against Inuyasha and his friends until Sesshoumaru used Tokijin to attack him from the side. This distracted him enough that Inuyasha was able to get in close and was almost able to run Tetsuiga through his heart. Naraku parried with one of his tentacles though and knocked Tetsuiga from Inuyasha's grasp. Without his sword Inuyasha is forced to use his claws and fists. Meanwhile after Sesshoumaru had attacked Naraku hundreds of lesser demons had come out to fight for Naraku. They attacked Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango and Yusuke, driving them away from Inuyasha so they are unable to assist the unarmed Inuyasha. After awhile Naraku has backed Inuyasha into a corner and is slowly inching closer, he lances a tentacle at the dog-eared half- demon who has no where he can dodge to. Inuyasha lets out a short scream of pain as several tentacles are driven into his shoulders and hips. Yusuke hears his dad's cry and turns to see what's going on with him and Naraku. Seeing that Inuyasha is without the Tetsuiga, Yusuke searches for it while fending off the lesser demons that come at him. There! He spots the Tetsuiga lying on the ground not fifty feet from him. He rushes over and manages to scoop it up, as he rushes at Naraku, who still has Inuyasha pinned with tentacles, he thinks on how to transform Tetsuiga. 'Now how did I do this when I fought that zombie girl... Ah screw it.' Yusuke reaches Naraku and swings Tetsuiga, which transforms during the swing, at him. The sword cleaves Naraku in half from his right shoulder to his left hip. Naraku releases a blood curdling scream as the purifying energy that Yusuke had unknowingly channeled into the blade disintigrates Naraku. The hordes of demons fighting for Naraku, flee when they see their master destroyed. The compound dissolves into a fine dust, as Inuyasha's bloody form sinks to the ground only half conscious. Everyone, including Sesshoumaru rushes over to the fallen warrior. "You ok pops?" *Cough*cough* "Yeah, never better. Nice job by the way, pup. If I'd known you could use Tetsuiga I would have trained you with it." Inuyasha coughs up some more blood and his eyes begin to close for the last time. "Pops, pops! Dad! Don't die you can't die." Yusuke starts get hysterical as Sesshoumaru steps forward a pulsing Tensuiga at his side. "Step aside boy." He orders as he draws Tensuiga and prepares to use it. Yusuke looks up into the eyes of his uncle, about to protest when he registers the look finality in his eyes. Stepping aside so that the Lord of the Western Lands can stand next to his brother. Sesshoumaru doesn't even hesitate, he simply swings Tensuiga in a sure and even arc at his nearly dead brother. Miroku and Sango are shocked beyond words at what the just witnessed, the demon who at one point had tried to kill inuyasha, had just saved him from certain death. Yusuke is unable to wrench his eyes from the father he almost lost. He stares in wonder at him as Inuyasha seems to awake from a light sleep. He turns to thank his uncle, but Sesshoumaru has already left. A short while later Kirara and Shippou arrive and the group gathers up Naraku's shards of the Shikon jewel. They leave after joining all the shards together forming a round pink ball with a few cracks and crevices visible on the surface. Shortly after leaving the scene of the battle, they are stopped by Katsua standing in their way. **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Sora: hah, a cliffhanger, didn't think I could do it did ya, reveiw if you want to find out what's gonna happen next in the conclusion of new discoveries. 


	31. 28 the last chapter, its finally finishe...

Sora: ah the last chapter well I hope it will be anyway depends on how well I piece this together. melani: and thank you to those who were nice and reviewed ego: yeah Sora was really happy when she got them Sora: so I'm giving you another chapter as a reward. id: she doesn't own them so don't sue her or anything Sora: on with the fic **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** "Congratulations on your victory." Katsua gives the group an over exagerated bow before continuing, "And since you have fullfilled your purpose, it is time I gave you your reward." Inuyasha looks slightly depressed as he lowers his gaze to his feet, he speaks up so everyone can hear him, "I guess its time for you to go back to your mother, pup. Take care of yourself and your mom for me, ok." "Pops... Of course I'll take care of her, what kind of son would I be if I didn't." Yusuke also seems unhappy about having to leave. The rest of the group gives father and son some space to say their goodbyes. Katsua seems to be a bit confused, but after a while she gets an understanding look on her face. "What are you so upset about, I'm not sending the boy home right now." Now the entire group is confused, Yusuke and Inuyasha look up at the crazy demon standing before them and they get slightly angry, "What do you mean your not sending me home, wasn't that the deal. I help deal with Naraku and you send me home." "Yeah you crazy demon, I may not like the idea of my son leaving, but he has to get back to Kagome so he can protect her, especially since I can't." Katsua just smiles, "Oh he can go home, I'm just not sending him home." If they weren't confused before they are now. No one can figure out what she means. And when certain people get confused the tend to turn it into anger, "What the does that mean?" Katsua blinks in confusion and then shakes her head in understanding, "Sometimes you two are so much alike its scarey. What I mean is that I fixed the well, all you have to do is jump through it." As soon as she says this Inuyasha gets the biggest and happiest smile on his face that he's ever had, but Katsua continues, "However, Inuyasha, you can't actually stay on the other side. As much as you wish you didn't have to, you must reside on this side of the well. You can go and visit, but you must always return to this side." Angry, Inuyasha yells, "And why the hell not? Why can't I stay with my family? What purpose is there for me to stay on this side when I can be there for MY Kagome?" Shaking her head at the half-demon's foolishness before explaining, "Inuyasha, if you were allowed to stay on that side of the well it would create a time paradox. In time you won't need to go to the future becuase eventually Kagome will die of old age, she is only human after all. When Kagome dies the well will allow you one more trip and that trip will allow to return here to the fuedal era where you have things you are destined to do. You will play a pivotal role in the shaping of Japan as Yusuke and Kagome know it. Without you shaping history, its possible that Kagome could never be born and there fore you would never be unpinned from the godtree. This is necessary, Be glad that you can at least spend the rest of Kagome's life with her." Taken aback by the explaination, Inuyasha just stares at the green haired demon as she turns and walks away. ************************************************************************ Meanwhile Kagome has gotten the story of what happened to her son from Sesshoumaru and Shippou and now they are headed over to the Higurashi shrine to get Yusuke. Sesshoumaru and Shippou didn't tell Kagome the part about Inuyasha being able to come throught the well. Yusuke's friends also come, as they are curious to see how Yusuke dealt with meeting his father. Upon entering the shrine grounds they are met by a young man with dark brown hair wearing the robes of a priest. He is sweeping the courtyard when he looks up and sees the small crowd that has just come in through the shrine gate. "Hello, may I help you?" He asks as he looks over them. "We have simply come to meet someone." States Sesshoumaru as he, Shippou and Kagome head toward the well house. The young man tryies to stop them when he sees where they are headed. "You can't go in there. That part of the shrine is off limits." "Its alright, Souta. We just came to get my son and then we'll leave." Souta is taken aback, by the curt answer he received from the brown haired woman and by the fact that she knew his name. Needless to say he was confused. Ever since his grandfather's death and having to send his mother to a mental institute, Souta had taken care of the family shrine. He had restored the well and made it a personal shrine to his sister and her lover. He would have tried to find his sister to tell she could come back, but money was tight and he couldn't afford to higher anyone. And now here he stood staring at a woman he was sure he had never met thatnot only held a slight resemblance to his estranged sister, but also knew his name. "K... Kagome, is that really you?" She turns to him after his stuttered question, "Yes, Souta, its me. If you want me to leave I will as soon as I get my son." Joy is the one thing Souta can feel as he rushes to his sister and embraces her. He sobs quietly into her shoulder as he rambles out an apology, "Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let them kick you out. I missed you so much, things just haven't been the same since you left. I tried to find you afte grandpa died, but Mom wouldn't have anything to do with it. Eventually she went insane from the quilt of having ostrasized you and I had to have her committed because I couldn't afford to take care of her. Oh, sis, I'm so sorry, so sorry." Taken back by her brother's confession and the events of what happened to the rest of the family, Kagome can do nothing but try to comfort him. "Shh, its alright Souta, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything at the time." During this exchange, the rest of the group had gathered around bye the door to the well house. After Souta had had a chance to calm down, he looks to his sister's friends, but before he can say anything, they hear a loud crash and the cursing from two voices. "Goddamnit, why didn't that crazy bitch get rid of this thing when she fixed the well?" "Shit, pops you didn't have to smash me into it too, you coulda done it on your own." Everyone in that is standing in front of the courtyard is now staring at the well house, one thought going through their minds, 'What the hell is going on in there?' Finally Kagome gets up the nerve to see what's going on in the well house and walks up to the door to open it, but before she can it opens on its own. What is revealed shocks Kagome into a stupor, for on the other side of where the door had been stands Inuyasha. Yusuke is standing slightly behind and to the side of him, but Inuyasha is the one who has Kagome's full attention. "In... Inuyasha..." He looks down at her and smiles, "Yeah Kagome, its me." Kagome doesn't wait to hear another word, she simpley launches herself at Inuyasha and embraces him as if he would disappear at any moment. She doesn't even care that Shippou and Sesshoumaru knew about this and didn't tell her, she's just happy to have her Inuyasha back. "I missed you so much, Inuyasha." "Shhh, Kagome its alright I'm here and I'll stay with you, I won't ever leave you again." As he comforts Kagome he takes the time to look around. He spots Sesshoumaru and Shippou, as well as Kirara and nods at them. He also sees as his son is now talking to his friends about his adventures. Inuyasha sees Souta with a large smile on his face and an apologetic look in his eyes, nodding in acceptance of the apology Inuyasha goes back to comforting his mate. **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Sora: goodness gracious I almost cried writing this I hope you people liked it, don't plan on a sequel. ok for those of you that wanted me to let inuyasha and kagome reunite I hope your happy, yes he will have to leave when she dies and he'll go back to the fuedal era but I explained the paradox thing, I know inuyasha wouldn't really have understood all of that but hey this is a anfic so ha. reveiw I have another fic I'v got started and I should be posting it in a couple weeks. 


End file.
